Dreams make the world go round
by Death-Law
Summary: Rin had a more less normal life, until she joins the a merry band of pirates. (i am shit at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Rin remembers finding and eating a strange looking fruit. It was green and red. The fruit looked delicious but, it didn't taste as it looked. It tasted acrid but being hungry as always she ate it all despise the taste. She was 5 then and ate what She could, She eventually grew out of it.

Then one day her older brother who was 10 at the time. Took her swimming in the lake not far off from their house. Rin loved swimming and she was better than most 5 year olds. As soon as she went in to the water she felt ill and weak, but she ignored that feeling and ran further in. She was lucky really lucky that her brother was there, for she had began to drown. Ever so slowly her life began to drain away. Her brother was diving in and reaching his hand out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1: BARTENDING IS HARD

The bar was busy as ever, her older brother Dai was serving people food while she made people laugh whit her tricks. That's how she and her siblings made an earning. Dai would take and serve orders while his wife cooked. Rin loved her job, she loved making people happy, just like her late mother. The bar was cozy and everyone that came in loved it. Great music would be played and people would dance. Sometimes people would be so drunk that they would have to stay in the rooms provided for travelers ect.  
Rin went on with her job when suddenly the door crashed open. Everyone fell silent as a group of uncanny pirates strolled in. They went straight to the bar where she was cleaning glasses.  
"Hey there pretty doll, give me the best alcohol you have" he leered.  
Without a word Rin got out the best sake in a tokkuri flask and a small cup. Rin filled about ¾ of the cup and gave it to the man. The pirate drank it in one go. Rin had turned around to get more alcohol for the other pirates, when the man put her in a headlock and said.  
" You know what doll I am the cap' in of this crew and I have a nice bounty of 16,000,000" he bragged. " How bout we have some fun eh?"  
He then dragged her across the counter so that she was full standing in front of him. This really pissed of Rin. " Every single time, Pirates come in and piss me off" She made a swift jump over the man and kicked him in the face. The man got up, he tried to steady himself but he fell. One of his crewmates help him up.  
" You bitch, you broke my nose your gonna pay! Get er!" he ordered.  
Rin had been in many fights and she never lost but, this time is was out numbered.  
Her sibling didn't even moved towards her to help. As close as they were they never help in fights. They thought that she was strong enough to win all fight, but she wasn't. All because because of that damned day. If she hadn't eaten that fruit it would have been different. She had dodged most of the attacks but her stamina didn't last long. In no time she was kneeling on one of her knees. It was weird she could run and jump for much longer than this.  
" Hahahaha, you look a bit tired already! Hahahahaha and a bit confused! Oh I'll be kind enough to tell you what happened. You see when you tou-" The pirate captain was cut off  
" oh just shut the hell up" Rin snarled  
The first mate slapped her.  
" You do not talk back!" he shouted.  
Rin snapped at that moment, she didn't know if this would work but tried. She focused all of her energy in her right palm. She felt energy welding up. It was working, she was actually doing something right.  
"Rin don't you even dare, I don't want to spend the next week repairing the bar and making excuses!" Dai stopped her.  
Rin sent her brother a scowling look. Only then she noticed her strength back. Whatever that asshole did it wore off. Since the captain was distracted by Dai's comment Rin took the chance to kick him in the chin. She then gave the first mate the death stare. It must have been the first death stare he got since he rushed to his captain and ran out followed by the crew.  
"Y…Yo…. You'll pay" Rin could hear him scream.  
Rin looked at her brother, who ignored her. Her brothers son Kili ran over to her.  
"Ne, Can you take me out for an ice cream? Like you promised and can we go to the playground too?" he asked.  
I couldn't say no to his big, puppy like eyes. I smiled and crouched in front of him.  
"Anymore whishes?" I laughed  
"A piggyback ride" he said bluntly  
I laughed at that and swooped him onto my back. As I walked out I saw a group of people watching us leave. They all had beige overalls, except for one. He had a black and yellow hoodie whit a jolly roger, a white hat with leopard print at the bottom and blue jeans which also had leopard print. You could just about see his amused smile. "Well someone is happy" Rin thought and smiled as her nephew kept on rambling about ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2: FIRE

At the playground Kili ran around like he was a madman. Rin looked at him and smiled, he was one of cutest kids she had met. Rin never liked kids, but she had a soft spot for Kili. She also had a soft spot for animals, any kind from cats to bears and so on.

"K_ili its time to go_" She calls out.

Kili runs over and starts whining about how he doesn't want to go, but Rin picks him up and puts him on her back. Kili didn't protest anymore, he sat there.

"S_ing for me_" he suddenly asks.

It took her a while to think up of a song, but she remembered one. It was an old one that her father used to sing. He would hum it when he was working or doing any other thing that fathers do.

_"Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To find our long-forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the heig-th"_

What Rin saw was a horror to her. The bar was flaming red, and the fire was spreading from the bar onto the nearby trees. If Rin wasn't herself she would cry.

_"The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light." _She finished the song quietly.

Kili started to cry immediately and she ran over to her brother. Dei took his son of her shoulders the minute she stopped.

Rin never expected this but Dei slapped her across the face. It was the first time he raised a hand against her. Rin didn't know how to respond so she just stared at the place where her head stopped.

"_ Its all because of you. It because of you that our house burning down and that Ami is hurt" _He sobbed.

She looked around to find his wife lying on the ground unconscious. The man with the hoodie was there too. He was treating her and his crew was putting out the fire.

Rin didn't know what to do, she was so stunned by the scene and the slap. The only thing she wanted is to go back in time. She wanted to fix everything. She wanted to stop herself from eating the devil fruit, stop her parents sickness, their death and all this chaos.

Rin didn't know when she started running towards Ami's unconscious body. Before she knew it she was kneeling beside her body, she turned around to the man. His faces was focused on Ami's burnt leg. Her left calf had a second degree burn. The whole calf was red and covered with painful blisters.

"_Will she be okay? Can I help or something?" _ Rin asked.

The man stopped treating the leg, and looked at her. His grey eyes studying hers.

_" It's just a second degree burn it only burnt the first and a bit of the second layer. She will heal in 2-3 weeks. If you really want to help go and help my crew." _The man replied.

Rin was glad she asked, she did feel better knowing Ami's life wasn't in danger. Rin felt a slight tug and turned around . She saw Ami eyes open up and her lips whispering for her to lean over.

Rin was shocked at what Ami told her.

Without a second thought she ran into the burning building. She heared Dai screaming for her to stop. Rin ran faster, two men in the beige overalls stepped in front of her. Both looked identical chestnut hair, deep set green eyes and both were at least 6 ft tall. Rin started to weld up her power and slapped them away. The twins had a shocked face as they flew a few feet away. Rin dashed in without further ado.

**Review Answers or something.( i dont know what to call this so yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa)**

**First of all i just want to say: asdfghjkl Thank you all for reading this story and I never imagined that people would like it :D :D :D**

**i also want to say this is my first story and that im still getting used to using this site, so if there are any mistakes i apologize :D**

**asdfghjk: :D im so happy that you like it :D**

**A: Also thank you :D**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: :D **

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thank you so much for the corrections, I really appreciate it :D. The "our" and "siblings" was because i changed the story around and i wasn't sure bout the ect too, but i said "fuck it and leave it"**

**The song is actually from the hobbit-misty mountains(cold)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3: INSIDE THE FIRE.

Rin's father wasn't always a bartender, he used to be a marine. He wasn't one of those stupid marines who just followed orders. He was a weapons expert. He believed that each weapon had a soul, because of that people thought of him badly. Not that he cared, he never cared for anything but his family and weapons.

As mentioned before he wasn't a marine who just followed orders. That's why he died. He went away to some foreign land to kill pirates. He had caught a deadly disease there which spread from him to his wife. They had died a month later. Apparently only Rin's parents were infected, no one else. Rin wasn't stupid enough to believe that it was a common disease she knew where her father got it. She hated the marines from that point on. Her father always told her it was just bad luck.

Rin didn't know why that memory popped up in her head. She was running around in a burning house, and a memory of hers parents death in her head. She could have at least thought of the time when someone's house was on fire. A man had done the same thing as her, he ran in to get something precious and died. He died because of the smoke he inhaled.

Rin was smart enough to rip off a bit of her long sleeve. The blue material ripped off easily. Rin ran to the bar where the bottles were exploding, and took the nearest bottle. She poured out the contains of it onto the material. She then quickly tied it around her mouth. The strong scent of Bacardi (rum) filled her nose. Oh how she hated the smell, but no complaints if it was to keep her from inhaling the smoke.

Another bottle exploded, and another. The fire was now everywhere, the billiard tables were nearly ashes now, the mirror hanging opposite Rin's location was cracked.

Rin saw herself, her midback length, black hair was plastered to her face, her white fringe covered her eyes. Charcoal smudges were on her face and arms. The sky blue long sleeve was ripped as were her black jeans. The fire's heat was merciless, she was sweating already(as you can guess), but Rin had to get them.

Rin ran ahead clutching the cloth because it was falling off. She ran down into the basement, the fire was there too. She ran ahead, through the corridors, turning left and right. She finally got to her destination, the wooden, cellar door was still intact. The fire hadn't reached this far, which was good. Rin tried to open the door but it was locked. She then remembered Ami giving her something, Rin had totally forgotten about it. She dropped the cloth and opened her left hand. She was looking at a key, Rin fumbled whit the key until it was in the lock. Rin quickly turned the key and pushed the door. It didn't budge.

"_Great, bad luck strikes again!" _she growled.

No matter how hard Rin pushed the door didn't move. The fire was nearing too. Rin cursed all the possible gods and ran up to the fire and turned. She took a deep breath and charged forwards, ramming her right shoulder into the door. She heard her shoulder crack, it was painful but it worked. The door ever so slightly opened. She pushed the door open.

The sight that greeted her was spectacular. Swords, guns, bows and all other kind of weapons were hanging on the walls. Rin whished that she could look at them all, try them out, but she had no time for that.

Rin recalled what Ami words.

"_At the end of the room, is a bundle and two boxes. They have been waiting for the right time, for the right time for you to receive them."_

Rin tried to run to the end of the room, instead she powered walked. She was passing by all the beautiful weapons, her father collected. Rin never knew what was in the room, it was always locked. When she asked Dai what's in it he would reply "_Secrets"._

Rin remembered her father teaching her about weapons, how to build them, how to take care of them and of course how to use them. If Rin's father was alive, she would have been an expert just like him.

When Rin got to the end of the room, she immediately saw what she was looking for. She grabbed the bundle and boxes and ran for the exit.

If she had stayed a second longer, she would be a goner. As soon as she ran out, the fire swept in. Rin held onto her finding as if it was her life. Rin now prayed that the contents of the room would be spared. Whit one last glance she ran for the stairs up.

Once again she ran right and left, avoiding the fire. As she got to the stairs, fire blocked her way. Once again did Rin curse the gods. She had no other way but to dash through the fire. The dash seemed to stretch for ever, from the moment she felt her skin burning to the moment when she stepped out in bar. Her trousers were on fire, Rin panicked she tried to pat the fire out, it was futile.

Through the thick smoke Rin spotted a bit of a curtain which was quite in one piece. She struggled to the curtain. She had trouble to breath, she had inhaled a lot of smoke, too much in fact. Her head was spinning and she felt like fainting. She couldn't give up, not now. Rin somehow made it to the curtains, she ripped the off the fabric. Her lighted trousers, now being ¾ length burnt her legs. She wrapped the fabric around her legs and somehow patted the fire out. The window suddenly burst. Bits of glass stabbed Rin, the fire now surrounded her. The only way was up to the second floor. Rin crawled her way up, which was no easy task. Rin had to crawl beside the bar. The remaining bottles were still exploding sending more bits into her. One sliced her there, the other somewhere else. Another bottle exploded glass now flying into her back, she felt a painful stab on her neck. She let out a small whimper, but kept going. She went up the stairs where the fire was no less merciful. Rin finally saw her only chance to get out of this burning hazard. It was out the window.

Rin slowly got up, her legs were shaking. She was all out of energy, but all she had to do is dash forwards out the window. She started running tripping over burnt out chairs or burning tables. She kept going no matter how hard it was, she had to keep going. She finally reached the window, she gave the one and last leap forward.

She made it. She landed harshly, and nearly broke her legs, but she made it. She thanked whoever built the house, that he made the second level low enough. She fell head straight into the ground. Rin saw that fire was now spreading onto the trees and other houses. The crew was still trying to put out the fire, even the villagers came out to help. She rolled over onto her back, still clutching the bundle and boxes. She felt something sharp sticking into her neck.

The man with the hoodie lazily walked over to her. He had a grin on his face.

He bent over her and grinned even more.

_"That's quite a stunt you pulled there." _He said.

Rin didn't have any strength left to talk, so she just grinned back. The man took the items out of her arms and put them beside her. He turned her onto her stomach., and pulled out the sharp thing from her neck. Rin guessed it was the glass from the exploding bottle, before she was consumed by the darkness.

**asdfghjk: calm down, the chapter is here :D**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I actually don't know why i do that. I soppose i like the dialogue in a different font.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thanks again for the corrections and i think i finally got the with and whit thing right. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Whatever was that sound someone better turn it off. Rin is usually a calm and kind person, but something's just annoy the hell out of her. Like this beeping sound. Rin was minding her own business, sleeping soundly and then _beep_ and _beep. _

Rin had enough of it already. She rolled onto her left side, which was a huge mistake. She had fallen off her cot. Only now was she aware of her surroundings. She was lying in a brightly lit room on a hospital cot. The beeping sound was some kind of medical equipment, which Rin did not recognize. She had landed whit a loud thud. She moaned at the pain, and rolled onto her back. She had landed face down which caused a headache. "_Shit_" she thought.

She heard footsteps which stopped at her feet. She looked hazily at the man standing there. She sat up and tried to stretch her arms, but the pain in her right shoulder sent her scowling and twisting back on the floor. The man shouted something to someone. Rin heard more footsteps, they were slow and quiet. The man who was now asking how was she feeling, said something. Rin didn't care what it was, but it went something along the lines of: _"Seems she woke up cap' in, but she ain't answerin sir."_

Rin groaned and sat up again, she was still half asleep after that. She moved her head in a circular motion, she moved her toes and looked around. Her neck was hurting. Two men standing above her: one smirking while the other was looking worried. She saw her bed covers lying on her legs. Without another thought she grabbed the cover and stumbled into the cot, then proceeded to wrap herself . Her luck had decided to piss her off again, cold hands interfered.

"_And what do you think you're doing?_" A low voice asked.

Rin turned and stared into the hooded mans eyes. Her face was blank and half asleep. She grunted, sat up sleepily and answered.

"_Trying to sleep_"

At that moment her stomach gave a loud sound, indicating she's hungry.

" _Heh, Dex go get some food for her, and you miss are not sleeping till I give you a check up._" The man ordered.

The man turned and started to rummage in a nearby cabinet. Rin could care less what he wanted, so she flopped back onto her back. She closed her eyes and let out a quiet sigh. Oh how she wanted to sleep, her body felt tired. She didn't know why it felt tired or why it was sore all over. The same tanned hands pull Rin out of her thoughts. The hands pull her up into a sitting position, she doesn't fight back, she too tired. She then turns around to face the man, still half asleep. Rin mumbles some more about how she wants to sleep, and food is also mentioned. She keeps on mumbling as the man gives her a checkup. He checks her pulse, her temperature and so on. When the doctor finished the checkup, Rin yawned she was fully awake now. The door opened and the crewmate from before came in, he was holding a tray. On it was a bowl of soup, glass of water and bread. The man set down the tray beside her bed. The soup smelled wonderful, it smelled like her mother's cooking. Rin savored the smell, she had already reached for the bowl and spoon. The taste was amazing, it was the best vegetable soup she had. Well it was far off to her mothers, but it was still delicious. Rin ate the soup and regretted it, so she asked for more. Her childhood appetite came back, she could eat anything now, she was starving. After 5 more bowls of the delicious soup, she sighed loudly.

"_Hmmmmm, man the soup was great! You my dear friend have a good cook_" she pointed at the hooded man"

"_Don't point at me miss_" he hissed.

The man who brought the soup had cleaned up and left. He seemed quite happy about her complement on the food.

" _Whatever, sorry. Anyways who are you? Where am I? What happened? I'm Rin by the way._" she bombards the man with questions.

" _I'm Trafalgar Law captain of heart pirates and you're on my sub. After you pulled your little stunt, you passed out._" He replied.

Rin started to laugh, her _little_ stunt. She kept laughing at that.

" _Hahaha, my little stunt, that's what you call it, hahaha, now isn't that just new?"_ she blurts out.

Law had narrowed his eyes, she's laughing at him? He doesn't like that. Rin had noticed the man narrowing his eyes, his smug smile now was replaced by a serious face.

" _Now, now relax."_ She smiles. " _Im just laughing at the fact that someone call my idiocy a little stunt. Anyway can I get my clothes and go now?_"

" _You can go if you can walk_" he answers.

Rin throws her covers off and stands up. She starts to walk, the soles of her feet are hurting. Like she's walking on glass. She once again falls. Luckily for her this time she's caught. She looks up at Law, and once again laughs.

" _Well, it seem that I'm stuck here_." She grins. " _Why can't I walk?"_ she adds.

" _You did jump from a second floor, and somehow not breaking your legs. Your legs also have second nearly third degree burn. You won't walk for a while. Your right shoulder will also be out of use for a while and your neck is also damaged_." Law filled her in with the information.

Rin now knew why she was covered in bandages. The one on her neck she hasn't noticed until Law mentioned it .Rin just grinned more, little did he know that she had trick up her sleeve. Just some more sleep and she'll be fit as a fiddle.

Law helped her to the cot, ordered her to get rest and walked out. Rin is all alone in the infirmary. The quiet washes over her, instead of sleeping Rin sits cross legged on the cot. She lets the darkness wash over her, her mind is set free wondering. Rin can feel her energy coming back. She sees everyone on board of the ship, their souls. Each is different, each is unique just like the owner. She takes a bit of their energy for herself. She can feel her legs healing and her shoulder mending. It stings like a bitch, but Rin puts up whit it. She has been at it for more than an hour. She sees a soul moving towards the infirmary. She doesn't move an inch, not while she's healing. The soul comes into the room and stops. Rin matches the soul to law. She hears law pulling out a chair and sitting down. He was going to observe her, Rin doesn't mind. She healing for another hour or so, Law hasn't made a sound.

Rin slowly opens her eyes and stretches. Her shoulder still hurts but its healed. Her legs are fine too. She moves her head from side to side, to find out that it still unhealed.

"_Guess I didn't meditate enough but it will heal."_ She thought. "Shit"

The captain just sits there looking at her curiously, his smirk still there.

" _What was that?"_ he asks bluntly. His eyes sparkling with curiosity.

" _Oh. That's my devil fruit power. I ate the Soul fruit. I can borrow energy from people, or consume their souls to extend my life. I don't do that though I use it for healing, but I didn't eat any lately so I borrowed your crews."_ She explained.

The man looked as if he wanted more information, Rin knew it wasn't smart to tell you power to strangers. She only told him what he wanted.

"_Anyway I can walk now so can have my clothes?"_ she asks.

Law sits there staring at her for a minute or so before getting up and walking out again. He comes back with a pile of clothes. A red tank top, a pair of black jeans, shoes, undergarment and a hairbrush. He tosses the pile at Rin before walking out again. Rin got dressed, she unwrapped her shoulder from the bandages. She leaved the shoes off, and unwrapped the bandages on her legs. Her legs have scars instead of ugly burns. Rin isn't too happy about the scars, she hopes that they'll fade away soon. Her hand makes her way to her neck, she starts to unwrap the bandages, slowly the bandages are off. She feels the back of her neck, she feels a deep cut, it spreads from the center of the neck to the left side and stopping behind the ear. Another scar to the collection was her thought. She sighs and brushes her finger through her hair before brushing it. She needs a haircut.

Rin made her way out of the infirmary, to meet Law standing beside the door.

_"No shoes? You'll get sick you know."_ He questioned.

"_No, I hate shoes the only reason I wear them is because my brother wouldn't pay me. Anyway thanks for taking care of me_" Rin grinned.

" _You still have to pay me for the surgery._" He stated.

" _What?! I don't even have money or anything!" _

" _Well find some and show me to the nearest medical equipped store. That'll cover it_" Law smirked.

* * *

That how Rin is showing the doctor her hometown, leading him through alleys, passing people and shops. They even stopped at her work place, which was burnt to the ground. Rin kicked the ash and fallen wood. She went down to the cellar to see if the armory was intact. Sadly only ash and a measly gun were there. The gun was half melted so Rin decided to leave it there. As they were weaving in and out between the people Rin didn't see her brother nor his wife. They talked about random stuff like: medicine or how she wanted to get off this island and see the world. They also talked about one piece, she learned that Law was aiming for the pirate king.

They got to the medical shop or well something that had medical supplies. Law looked around and bought a few things like: bandages, pain killers and some ointment. Rin tried to sneak away but he caught her.

_"Now, now trying to run from me?" _he smirked.

So Rin is still stuck whit him, he won't leave her until she gives him the money. He even threatened her that he'll cut her hand off, damn pirate. She was lucky to find Kili, he ran towards Rin and hugged her. He slammed his fragile, little body into hers so hard she tumbled backwards. Law stood there looking amused, he had stepped aside avoiding the fall. Kili bawling into her shirt now and cutting off her supply of air. Rin shoved him off and started to tell him off, Kili stood there nodding his head at everything she said. Rin knew he wasn't listening so she asked.

"_Where's yer father and mother?"_

_" We are staying in your house now. Your house is so pretty and the bed is so comfy!" _he cheered

Her house? HER HOUSE! She knew her brother would do that! That fuckface! She worked for that place, she worked for her privacy and quiet! Ever since he kicked her out of the inn at age 16. She had worked her ass off. He could have gone to aunts or Ami's parents. They would be rejoicing if they came. They adore Kili! They love Dei and Ami, unlike her. Since she ate the devil fruit her grandparents, aunts and uncles rejected her. Even when Amis parents learned her 'secret'. Rin didn't show her anger in front of Kili, she kept a straight face.

"_Well then let's go to my house."_ She forced a smile.

Law was quiet the whole time, listening to the kid's babbling. He noticed that Rin was pissed, he noticed slight twitching in her left hand. He found it amusing, seeing the girl trying to hide her anger.

When they arrived at a small house, Rin went right in. She went straight across the living room to the kitchen. The living room was small too, it had a plain couch, coffee table, bookshelves and a fireplace. She found her brother using _her_ kitchen. The kitchen she loved and knew each spot. As much as she loved her brother, she hated him for using her home without asking first. Kili started to tell Dai that she and Law were here. Dei looked at her, his eyes were full of hate. She knew why, it was because she kicked the damned pirate, that the inn burnt down, that his house burnt down and that his wife was hurt. He blamed her for this, she knew that very well and she could care less. She was always the worst, never did the right thing and always had shit luck.

"_What are you doing in your sister's house?"_ she questioned coldly.

"_ Well if you hadn't noticed my home was burnt down because of __someone__. We had to stay somewhere."_ He replied equally coldly.

"_ You could have gone to Aunt May's or to your mother in law's. I'm sure they would be more than happy to see you"_

_" It was the middle of the night, I didn't want to wake them"_

_"That's a load of bullshit" _Rin snapped

Law watched the scene with amusement. He loved watching people argue, it showed how stupid people were arguing over small things. Well he would be pissed if someone tried to take over his submarine. He would kill that person instantly even if it was a crew mate. The siblings kept on going.

_" ….and you brought bloodthirsty pirate with you! Are you sane? Look at him! He the freaking Surgeon of Death. He killed hundreds of innocent people! He probably kill us too! Do you not care for your family!" _Law herd that all too well.

"_Don't get too carried away there, sir" _Law hissed. The older man had frozen with fear. He was looking at him in disgust like he was filth. That really pissed him off. "_ If you hadn't noticed I helped you wife, if I hadn't treated her at the spot she would spent the rest of her life in a wheelchair"_

_"W..w..well t..then t..th...thanks. Y..you can l…ea…leave now." _The man was now stammering. It amused law even more, he grinned.

_" I can't do that yet, your sister still owns me money for saving her life, as do you." _ His voice now quiet and evil.

Rin gave him a killer look which amused him _even _more. Rin had quickly changed the subject.

"_That's my problem, now where is the bundle and the boxes? I also wanna see Ami."_

" _The stuff is upstairs and Ami is up in your room. Ami has the stuff with her by the way."_ Was the mumbled answer.

Law couldn't help his human nature to be curious what in the boxes. He tagged along. If he sees something interesting he'll take it, taking it instead of the money. They went up to small stair way, through the small corridor and into the master bedroom. Everything was small apart from the master bedroom. On this floor was only a bathroom and a master bedroom. The bedroom was huge, the bed was huge and there were a lot of shelves filled whit books and music sheets. The floor was littered whit drawing and paintings, the far left corner was a small desk filled with art materials. Beside the desk was the bed, black and red covers, more than 5 pillows. The walls were full of paintings and photographs. On the other end of the room was an impressive piano, it was polished so well that it shined. This one room told more about the owner then the whole house.

In the bed and under the covers was a pale woman, her chocolate brown hair fell in curls to her ribs. She was sitting up and reading a book, probably one of Rin's. She noticed her guests and smiled, her green eyes sparkled.

" _Hello there" _she spoke. "_I know why you are here. The boxes and bundle is right there"_ She pointed to Rin's desk.

In fact Rin didn't notice on her messy desk was lying a bundle. Rin walked over slowly, she reached out and picked up the bundle. It wasn't heavy, it was about 30 cm long. Rin has a good idea of what it is. She took off the beige material covering it. She couldent believe her eyes. In her hand was a wakizashi, it was beautiful. The one that she always wanted, her father never let her touch it thou. He said that it was his treasure. He had gotten it from his father who was also a marine. She had unsheathed the blade. The blade was gleaming blood red, the handle was 10 cm long. The black tsuka-maki was smooth and a little worn out. The sheath was black whit a gold kojiri and koiguchi. The sageo was also blood red with white. Rin was just able to keep in her emotions of amazement.

Dei grabbed the wakizashi out of her hands, earning him a kick in the leg.

"_I want to have a look too!" _he scowled.

"_At least ask before you take it! Don't be a asshole.!" _She scowled.

Rin opened one of the two boxes. Both of them were charred from the fire. She opened the wooden box, it had her family's crest on it. It was an elk surrounded by leaves. In the box she found photograph, lots of photographs. Photographs of her, Dei, her parents and grandparents. They all looked so happy in them, they were all taken before she ate the devil fruit. There were also wedding photographs and birthday photographs. Rin wanted to let out the tears she has been holding in. She didn't, she can't look weak in front of her brother and that pirate.

She gave the box to Kili who was dying to see 7 year old Rin. Rin looked around, her brother and Ami were also looking the photos. While Law was sitting on a chair watching her every move, smirking. His legs crossed while his arms supporting his head.

Rin moved on to the last box it looked the same as the previous. Inside was her mother's precious jewels. Rings, earring, necklaces, bracelets and a brown bag. All of them Rin's father had bought from faraway lands. She didn't recognize the bag, it was small and worn out, the top was tied whit a leather cord. The leather cord had a piece of paper stuck on to it.

_"To my dearest Rin, may this bag be of use. Remember don't judge a book by its __size."_ It read. Rin knew it was her mother's writing, the messy writing that she had, Rin would know it anywhere.

Rin grabbed the gold bracelet filled whit sapphires and tossed it at the pirate.

"_Consider this my payment"_ she spoke calmly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! This was our mothers and your giving it to a pirate scum. Have you lost all your senses?" Dei boomed.

Rin ignored him and looked at Law. Law looked at the bracelet, he tossed it up and down before answering.

"_I suppose this will do half the payment, I still am waiting for your payment Dei." _He retorted.

Dei froze and his face showed anger. He stood up and straighten up.

"_I am not paying you anything, mister. I will never pay you, you can go to hell and beyond." _Dei thundered.

Law's eyes narrowed, he was pissed now. He slowly stood up, his hand going towards his nodachi.

"_Hmmm, you won't pay a doctors fee? Then you'll pay With your life" _His voice now deadly cold.

He was prowling towards Dei now. His nodachi balanced on his shoulder. His steps quiet like the dead of night.

"_Fine take what you want! Just not the jewels!" _Dei finally gave into the pressure.

"_Hmmm? Anything? That's a fine offer"_ Law smirked.

His eyes wondering around the room stopping at the blade, then at some pictures and then at Rin. His smile grew wider and his eyes shone bright. He slowly made his way to Rin. His smile growing wider and wider by the minute. Rin thought his smile would go off his face, which was absurd of course. He stopped a few steps in front of her.

"_Do you still want to leave, miss?" _His voice still quiet.

Rin's heart stopped, her a pirate and seeing the world. She wanted to become a marine but she hated being ordered around. Being a pirate sounded way better. Well you follow captains order but, apart from that no responsibilities. Having a bounty and people chasing you and you can beat the shit outta them. That sounded like heaven to Rin. She didn't think twice before smiling like the Chester cat.

"_I'll take that as a yes. Get your stuff and be at the sub before sundown." _He ordered.

Rin smiled even more, the young man turned around with a smirk and walked out.

_"What do you think you're doing?" _she heard her brother yell.

_"Getting a life I always wanted, ever since I ate the fruit I didn't belong here. I either belonged with the marines or pirates. I rather be a pirate then a government dog." _Rin calmly answerd.

She started packing, she pulled out the biggest bag she had. She packed most her clothes, art material(she wouldn't leave without them.) and all her money. Kili was jumping and shouting happily that his aunt was going to be a pirate. Rin hear Dei and Ami arguing about should they let her go, she didn't care what they decided she was going anyway. She grabbed the small bag, she got. She pulled it open and looked inside. All she could see is darkness. She reached down, her hand couldn't feel the bottom. She kept reaching until her whole arm. Rin realized what her mother meant, it was a magic bag. She could fit anything in there, it was amazing! She folded it in half and put it in her pocket.

She grabbed the nearest hoodie and belt, pulled them on and ran. She had gone half way down before hearing her brother.

_"RIN WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THING YOUR GOING?!" _he bellowed.

Rin had ran back up, she had almost forgot something. She grabbed the wakizashi and secured it at her belt. Now she was ready, heaving her bag full of clothes, art stuff and money. Dei was giving out about her madness to join a pirate crew, that she should join the marines and that if she left he will never call her a sister again. The last one hurt her deeply, she hated him but being a sister she loved him. Her relationship whit him changed so much from the time she was 5. They messed around, played and pulled pranks. Now he was her boss and they got into fights over stupid things. Why was he angry at her when she took Kili cycling in a canyon? It wasn't that bad just a few scratches and bruises and she did break her ribs but it was fine. Right?

Rin had walked over to the treasure box filled whit jewelry. She took out a simple necklace. It was feathers on a string with a few beads. It will remind her of home and family.

She turned to her brother, his wife and his son.

_"Now I shall go to a life of adventure! You take care of this house real good OK? And I swear on the makers blood that if any of the paintings are sold or thrown away or if the piano is not shining, you will be in deep shit. Kili take good care of your parents, Ami get well soon and Dei….I'm still yer sister even if you deny it."_ Whit those words she grinned and ran like the wind out of the door. She heard Dai shout curses at her and Ami laughing with Kili.

* * *

When she finally got to the submarine, the sun was setting ever so slowly and beautifully. She was greeted by a walking polar bear and two men. Both men had hats and the same beige overalls. They were surprised to see a girl ready to tag along with them, their cheeks blushed bright red.

_" H… hey who are you?_" said the one in a black cap.

_" Hmmm? I'm a new cremate" _Rin justgiggled at their reaction.

"_ Whaaaaa, a female crew member awesome! I'm Sachi and this is Penguin and the bear is Bepo" _The other one smiled.

"_Hi" _the bear talked which surprised Rin but she kept her cool.(Somehow suppressing the urge to hug the life out of him)

" Im Rin, and is that why you have penguin written on yer cap?" she asked penguin.

"_Yup" _was her answer.

They invited her into her new home, taking her to the captain and then showing her room. Rin couldn't wait to go out into the unknown, just like her father. Except she was going to have a better life, full of action and fun. Rin knew her father wanted her to be a marine but he still would be proud, she knew that in her heart. She missed dinner but she would live, she ate 6 bowls of soup after all. Rin didn't even unpack, she tossed her belongings into the corner and jumped into her new bed. She fell asleep faster than a eye could blink.

**Sorry for the long wait, but school started and all that, and i had to go to a funeral as well, meaning i was away from my computer. D: **

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: i believe she did earn his respect :D**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Once again thank you and I'm trying my best to keep Law in character.**

**fan number one: Thank you!**

**I also thank all the new people who are reading this :D. Please tell me if im keeping Law in character (is soooo hard to do that) :P**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5: THE JOURNEY BEGINS.

When Rin woke she felt light swaying. They have probably gone off the island. Rin scrambled out of the bed sleepily and to the bathroom. Thankfully it was her personal bathroom, she wasn't too fond of sharing a bathroom with at least 20 men. She decided to take a shower, so she went into her room again, found her bag tossed in the corner as it was last night. She rumored through it finding some fresh clothes and her makeup bag. Instead of makeup she packed a hairbrush, toothbrush and other necessary things. Rin wasn't a fan of makeup so she didn't bother with it. After organizing herself and her new room she sighed.

It tired her out, she hated cleaning so she tried to have as few things as she could. Her room was averaged sized, way smaller then her old one. The ceiling was low and round and attached to it was a small lamp. The bed was on the opposite side of the door, and a small, round window was above the bed. There was a desk which made Rin really happy and a two drawers bolted to the ground, actually everything was bolted to the ground. Rin guessed why. She went to the kitchen. Well hoped she would get to the kitchen, since she never got a tour of the sub.

Rin wandered for a while wondering what time it was. She passed the other bathroom and the crews rooms. Loud snoring was heard from there so Rin assumed it was early. She had gotten used to waking up early from her work at the inn. Her work didn't really start until 6 pm but, Dei was a bitch about getting up early. She sighed again, she was starting to get hungrier by the minute. A strong smell of coffee hit her, her stomach let out a groan. She followed the scent and lead her to the kitchen.

The person who made the delicious smelling coffee was Law. He was sitting at the top of the table, reading a book and drinking coffee. He was just out of bed, that what Rin noticed. His hair was untidy and he had black, baggy pajama trousers. His eyes slowly looked at her, his grey eyes still wanting sleep. She wandered why he had the dark shades under them, was it insomnia or was it just how he looked?

_"G'mornin Law"_ Rin greeted him.

_"Same to you, and its __Captain__ Law."_ Was her greeting.

Rin made her way into the kitchen, it was smaller than the one in the inn. She didn't know where everything was, so she washed the skillet and took out eggs and milk. She asked Law where was the flour.

"_Where's the flour?"_

_"Fourth cupboard."_

_"Want pancakes?" _

Law just nodded lazily. Rin made a whole pile of them. More than she wanted but she guessed the men would eat all of them anyway. She set the pile in between her and Law. She went back to get plates and a cup of coffee when Law called.

_"Get some coffee for me too, will ya."_

Rin did as he asked, she brought over the plates, coffee and some jam she found. She set them down and started to eat. Yup she was hungry, she ate the pancakes with an beasts appetite. Law kept his grace while eating. He ate more than Rin which was something. Rin's old appetite came back, which was quite annoying, she didn't want to seem gluttonous. She only ate half of what she wanted.

Soft steps were heard from the hallway, Bepo came in, sniffing the air. He looked at the pancakes and sat at the table. Rin guessed what he wanted so she brought him a plate. Bepo thanked her, and started to gobble up the food. In the end there was no pancakes.

_"You are a really good cook" _Bepo complemented.

_" Thanks"_

_" Rin I want to see you in my office after breakfast."_ Law said.

Rin nodded trying to remember how to get there. Rin washed up and made another cup of coffee for herself. Law probably went to his room or office. She couldn't remember where the office was so she wondered off anyway. She wandered through the halls thinking it was a maze. She had wondered past her room and the crews room. Where the hell was she? She has been wandering for 20 minutes and no sign of Law's room or the infirmary. She figured his office would be near it. Yup, she finally accepted her faith of being lost in the submarine and dying all alone , nobody caring. Luck was on her side, one of the snoring men had woken up. His wild, blue hair was sticking everywhere. He was in his boxers which had a smiley on his arse. Lovely Rin thought but she had to admit he had a nice arse.

_"Hmmm, who the fuck are you?"_ He asked.

_"Rin a new Crewmate, and where's Law's office, I got lost. "_ She smiled, she was happy to be saved. She won't die alone, someone found her.

_"Ehhh? A crewmate? You're the one Penguin and Sachi won't shut up bout? The names Gale. I'm the one who wakes everyone and the navigator. Anyways the captains quarters are on the lowest floor, the office is beside it. You'll find stairs if you go straight." _Gale yawned, and set for the direction of the kitchen, waking up other members on the way.

Rin had finally gotten to her destination, she was quite proud not getting lost, well if it wasn't for Gale she would still be wondering around the sub. She knocked lightly on the door and waited. That's what she was thought, her brother had had hammered that into her head. Knock and wait till you get an answer, knock and wait. She knocked again, and this time she got an answer.

_"Come on in" _

Rin opened the door and stepped in. She found herself in a large room, smaller than her old one, but probably the biggest on the submarine. It was dark, the only light was beside the desk which was straight across from her. The walls were filled with bookshelves and documents. The shelves were all the way up to the ceiling, she could bet that even Law needed a chair every now and then. Law was sitting on a worn out chair. He was dressed now and reading a book. He looked up from his reading material and gestured her to come closer. Rin walked over taking in every detail of the room, the type of books, the black carpet under her feet and mess on his desk.

_"How did you sleep?" _ he asked.

_"Like a baby, but your crew could use some snoring treatment thing."_

_"Hmmmm, I'm going to ask you basic questions and get you a tour round the submarine. Since it took you long enough to make it here you were lost."_

Rin didn't answer she just smiled sheepishly. Law sighed and continued.

_" Let's get started shall we?"_

It was true, they were simple questions like: Age, birthday or height.

She had to tell him about the time she went cycling with Kili and broke her ribs, and a few other stories which greatly amused him. She had to tell him about her devil fruit. Like how she can see others memories that were carved into their souls, or how she could use her own soul to make a wave or how she could yank or crush ones soul. Law's eyes shining more and more with interest.

After the questioning Law called for a person called Ike. She also received a pair of black overalls, it was the same as others except black, the same jolly-roger on the back as in the front. The man named John knocked and came in. She recognized the man, chestnut hair, deep set green eyes and at least 6ft tall. He wore the overalls and a blue bandana. It was one of the twins she had pushed away. He was standing there waiting for a command, his expression was amused. He was _I-want-to-sleep-so-badly._

Ike was her tour guide, showing her the kitchen, the men's bathroom, the library, the control room, broom closet and the infirmary. She learned that Ike wasn't a twin he was a triplet. That it was his brothers who had bruised cheeks. She thought that they hate her for that, but after meeting them she was in the mood for a party. They were the most entertaining people ever, all looked the same, but thankfully all wore different bandanas. Ike was green, Zurvan was red and Emad was blue. Ike wore his on his head while Zurvan on his left hand and Emad on his right hand.

She had met a few other members of the crew, each telling her to watch out for the triples because it was easy to get a hangover. She learned that they built the submarine, Emad was the lead mechanic, Zurvan was the electronic and Ike designed the sub. That they came from north blue and when Law came, he already had Bepo, Penguin and Sachi with him. That they had designed the submarine but were banned from building it, but being the rebels they are they still built it.

By the time the tour was finished they had docked. The trip to this island was short, they had docked before lunch. Rin still holding her new attire, strolled to her room. She changed into the suit, she refused to wear it normally. She had tied it at her hips, and got a red tank top.

She once again strolled, this time to the deck. She was met by a bright sun and hot weather. Most of the crew was waiting for others to join. All the men whistled, when they heard her steps.

_"Looking good there lassie!" _Shouted Rake.

Rake was another crew member she had met. He was shorter than her, a head at least, he had yellow hair. As in yellow, you could spot him 5 miles away.

_"Aye she is" _answered Gale.

The men started to complement her looks making her blush. She had received complements before of course. They were more like hey-there-I-don't-care-who-you-are-but-fuck-me-will-ya!

_"Awwww look at er' blushin'"_ sang Dex.

He was the man who brought her food, he was the cooks nephew. He was taller and strong built. His muscles were well carved from carrying flower. He and his uncle were bakers at their island. His uncle was not born for fighting, unless trying to hit someone with a fry pan counts. He was a chubby guy, with the same ginger hair like his nephew.

"_Oi,oi,oi. Leave the bitch alone." _ Came a gruff voice. This was the asshole of the crew. He was taller than Law, had curly black hair and a snapback. He was younger than Rin, 19 if she remembers Emad bitching about him.

_"Now, Vidar is there a problem?" _a calm voice questioned.

Rin turned around to see Law watching the whole scene, he was leaning against the hatch. He was smiling slightly, he walked up to Vidar expecting an answer.

"_No sir" _he answered quietly.

"_Good. Men and lovely missus we're going on land. Sachi, Penguin, and Dex you go stock up on food. Zurvan and Ike get anything you need for the submarine. NOT ALCOHOL Rest of you are staying behind. Rin and Bepo, we are going to get us a resting place."_

At that the whole crew saluted and ran off. Rin looked at Law who nodded to get going.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: ... I have no idea how that happened.**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Yes i do believe he has issues, I think its half and half i dont know really.**

**Miss Doflamingo: I hope you can do more happy dances :D and thank you :D :D :D**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6: BAD IDEA.

_"Are your feet not cold?" _Bepo asked.

_"Nope" _ Rin answered.

"_Do you not get sick?"_

_"Nope"_

_"Are your feet not sore from walking barefooted?"_

_"Nope" _

Bepo had been asking these questions for a while now, why she didn't have shoes. She told him the truth of course: She hated them.

_"Do you walk barefooted in the snow too?"_

_"I never seen snow, since there is none on my island"_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"What for? Just because I never saw snow? Nah, don't be stupid. I'm sure I'll see snow soon"_

Rin patted the bears head which now hung low. That was true too, her island was a summer island. There was always sun, and every now and then there was rain. This island had hot climate too, it wasn't as warm as hers but it wasn't spring either. This island had a lot of trees and rocks. Rin was used to walking on rocks since she went to the canyon a lot.

They have been walking for an hour now, looking for a tavern. They had passed a lot of shops, houses and trees. There were a lot of trees. Half of the houses were trees, and there were step which led up into the trees. Rin suggested going up some but Bepo didn't feel safe in trees, so the idea was abandoned.

The people all looked at them in fear and children were trying to run up to Bepo. Their mothers were scolding them for trying to run off. Another thing that Rin noticed is that everyone had green hair and they all were wearing brown cloak. Rin was too busy admiring the tree houses. That she walked into the captain.

"_Huh? Oh sorry captain" _Rin muttered.

"_Apology accepted" _

Law was looking at an old inn, it was wooden. It beautiful carved doors were wide open welcoming anyone in. The sign that hung above the door read: THE BIG DIPPER. Law walked right in while Bepo and Rin quietly followed his steps.

_"Rooms for a crew, and how long does it take a log pose to set?" _were Law's question to the bartender, who looked pale.

"_A…about t..three d….days g..g…good s…sir" _ the man stuttered

_"Rin go back to the sub and tell them where we are staying" _Law ordered

_"Aye sir" _ Rin saluted mockingly and ran off.

It took Rin less time to get to the submarine when she ran. She told the rest of the crew where they were staying. Emad and Rin than left, leaving the crew to get ready.

/

\

Later that day

/

\

The bar was full of the heart pirates getting drunk. Rin was no exception since it was a "_party to welcome Rin"_ as she recalled the triplets announcing. She was warned on many occasions not to drink with them, but how can you just say no when you get a free drink. So she drank and drank and when she relised that she was getting drunk it was too late. Everything was fuzzy and the drunken singing was loud.

_She's into superstitions  
Black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition  
That girl's gonna make me fall_

_She's into new sensations  
New kicks in the candlelight  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night_  
Rin started to tap her feet to the rhythm, it was catchy. It also sounded quite drunk and way too close to her.

_She'll make you take your clothes off  
And go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain (Come on!)_

Someone was pulling her to her feet, than dragging to the open space know as her worst enemy: the dance floor. The one pulling her was none other than Zurvan. His drunk face was smiling and laughing.

Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca (Come on!)  
Livin' la vida loca (Come on!)  
She's livin' la vida loca

Emad and Ike were singing their hearts out, they were actually good singers, a bit off tune here and there thanks to the alcohol, but still good.

Woo!  
Alright!

Woke up in New York City  
In a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart  
And she took my money  
She must've slipped me a sleeping pill

She never drinks the water  
Makes you order French champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her  
You'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane (Come on!)

Zurvan was twirling and jumping with Rin like mad, but they didn't care about the others they had a good time. Ike and Emad also had company, two girls, whores to be exact. The whores were trying to get into their pants, it was just plain obvious and painful to watch.

Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca (Come on!)  
Livin' la vida loca  
She's livin' la vida loca

Woo!

Rin was twirling faster and faster, since her enemy is the dance floor, she stepped on Zurvan foot more than once but he just brushed it off. She also fell on a spilt drink and hurt her bottom, it took he a while to get up.

She'll make you take your clothes off  
And go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain (Come on!)

Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out

Zurvan suddenly pushed into Ike or Emad, she didn't know since their bandanas magically disappeared. She was now dancing with Emad or what is Ike? She was confused. The whores were glaring daggers at her, she just kept dancing and dancing.

Livin' la vida loca (Come on!)

Upside inside out  
She's livin' la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin' la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color of mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin' la vida loca (Come on!)  
Livin' la vida loca (Come on!)  
She's livin' la vida loca

Finally the drunken sing stopped, and Rin could slip away into a comfy seat. Her seat was beside Law and a wall. Law was sitting calmly as she flopped down beside him. He was still on his first glass, and tapping his foot to the rhythm of the now gone song. She reached to grab her whiskey glass.

_"You sure you want to do that?"_ A calm voice asked.

_"Nope" _

_"Your hangover is going to be worst"_

Rin turned to face the smiling Law.

_"Good point but… I like to drink from time to time." _She smiled sheepishly.

She drank her drink in one go. Her throat burned and she liked it, she loved to drink every now and then. Next thing she knows her head is propped against the wall. Her eyelids are very heavy now, she yawn and puts the glass back. She stood up slowly and hesitantly.

"_Well I'm off to bed. G'nite cap'in" _she slurred.

Rin made her way through the dancing crowd and upstairs. Her room was the first on the left. She could care less how the room looked, the bed was calling her. She didn't protest, when it came to going to bed, she always said yes to a pillow and a blanket.

_"Mmmmmm, I'm coming to you, you don't have to wait no more" _She mumbled to the bed.

She didn't bother to get changed, she threw off her boiler suit, and slipped under the covers, she had fell asleep before her head touched the pillow.

/

\

In the morning

/

\

_"Rin~ wakie wakie!" _ someone was shaking her, violently, to wake her up, on a hangover.

_"Who the fuck are you to wake me up on a hangover?" _Rin grumbled from underneath her pillows. She felt her blanket being ripped away, heat washed over her.

_"Fuck off" _She grumbled again.

She felt hands being placed on her ankles, pulling her. Her body was thrown off the bed and hit the floor. She was being dragged down, she struggled trying to get free. She succeeded but failed. She fell down, down and down the stairs. Each hit causing more and more pain. As the fall ended Rin groaned and somehow stood up. The whole inn was looking at her. Whole inn meant: The Heart pirates, bartender and two other people. Rin stumbled as she tried to go upstairs. She knew who had woken up, the poor bastard won't live long now. She tottered up, it was so hard to go up. Her head was splitting in half, her body ached and she had a feeling she would vomit any second.

She finally got upstairs hearing cheers and laughter from the crew. The poor bastard who was about to die was Gale. His blue hair was still a mess, and his matching, vibrant blue eyes were bloodshot. She wasn't the only one who had a hangover. She got to him and stood face to face. She smiled evilly, she grabbed his shirt and pushed him down the stairs.

_"Payback, bitch."_ She muttered.

Gale just groaned, and wadded to the table.

_"Rin, your gonna miss your breakfast!"S_omeone shouted.

_"Give me a minute." Rin_ Shouted back.

"_This was a bad idea"_ She muttered to herself.

Rin finally got to her bedroom. The journey to her bedroom was so excruciating, she threw herself onto the bed. She lay there remembering what happened, laughter, whiskey, dancing, music and more whiskey. She slowly made her way to the bathroom, washed herself and her hair. She felt better, refreshed and like last night's event have worn off a bit. She pulled on her black, knee height boots. Once again she was downstairs, smell of food filled her nostrils. She made her way to the table full of men, they have been fighting over her food, whether they should eat it or not. She ignored them and pulled her plate over, it had bread, butter, cheese and ham. She felt sick to her stomach, she pushed the plate back. She noticed a basket of fruit and took an apple. It was red and juicy and tasted great. Next thing she know she is running to the bathroom and Ike behind her.

She didn't waste any time on letting her stomach out. Ike stood behind her laughing his ass off. She told him to fuck off before she rips his soul out. Once again the contents of her stomach flowed out like a river.

She felt like shit, she didn't want to eat or be near light. She had forgotten how bad her hangovers were. She climbed into bed it felt nice and cozy. Her head was swimming and she fell asleep. She wasn't woken at all, she felt only two peoples presence. Penguin and Law, she figured that they were checking up on her.

She woke twice, once to go let her stomach flow out again and once to get a drink of water. She was greeted by cheers when she went down, and by laughter when she went to bed again. No one had gone anywhere since all had hangover, all except two Law and Bepo. They were gone, out exploring she figured. Lucky bastards she thought. She wondered if Bepo could get drunk before she fell into another dreamless sleep.

**Yey! another chapter :D. Sorry that i don't upload that much, but school and homework and laziness. :D hehehehehe...he Anyway enjoy :D**

**Song: Ricky Martin- Livin' La Voda Loca**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thank you again :D**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Yes Kind of like that :D and I'll sure do that in the story :D**

**Miss Doflamingo: :D Thank you :D**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7: I AM THE MASTER.

More days had passed and Rin loved being with the Heart Pirates, it was like a family. Everyone here was brothers and sister. Everyone called Dexter's uncle (whose name was bill) well, Uncle. At first Rin was awkward calling him Uncle, but she got used to it.

She spent her days in the library or painting. She absolutely loved the library, it was the only quiet place. The room was round and the walls were littered with bookshelves. Rin couldn't even see the walls. The shelves were a beautiful brown color. There were black and yellow bean bags, and a large window. You could see all the sea kings and fishes pass by. Rin always sat there looking out at the water world.

She had notice a large assortment of medical books while she was browsing. They were all thick tomes, old and new, pages white or yellow with age. She had picked a book about pressure points and acupuncture. Her mother had took care of the bar and her second job was acupuncture. Rin watched with great interest when her mother had stuck needles into people. She knew some pain killing points and some stress relief ones. Dei usually asked for a "stress relief pinch".

Rin was studying about how to wreck someone's nerves, paralyze them for an hour and overall painful points. She figured it would come in handy, since she was expected to fight. Suddenly Penguin came in with Sachi right behind him. They were blushing.

_"Ehh, Rin. We would like to know if….if you want to..to spar with us?"_

Rin's head shot up, spar. That was a good idea, she needed to get exercise and to get into shape. She had been slacking off since her father was gone, no one was there to make her run laps around town and to make her shoot cans.

_"Sure, why not. Good idea… wait…. Where do you spar?_

_"In the dojo of course!"_ They piped

* * *

Ike, who was showing her the submarine simply "forgot" to show her the dojo. When they had gone to the last floor of the submarine, they walked into the dojo. It was about the size of Law's room. It was much brighter than the rest of the submarine (apart from the infirmary). It had a dummy in one corner and a few weights beside it. Sachi and Penguin had already started to warm up when Rin was admiring the training area.

_"Where is you wakizashi?"_ Sachi questioned.

_"It's in my room"_ she answered simply.

_" Are you not using it?" _It was Penguin this time.

_"Nah, I'm not as rusty in using a blade. I should train more my kicks and punches and reflexes."_

She made a mocking punch towards Penguin. He dodged it easily and swooped his leg at her hips. Rin barely kicked the man away. A loud groan was heard and Sachi ran to his friends side. Rin stood there grinning, she was proud of herself for not getting hit. It was Penguins fault for taking that puny hit seriously. Penguin slowly got up rubbing his chest, he was smiling and suddenly started to laugh.

_"Hahahaha, sorry I actually didn't think you'd stop me. Heh I guess I you are like a piñata, full of surprises."_

_"A piñata, are you normal? It's a box of surprises." _ Sachi pushed him.

Penguin didn't move an inch, he was used to that now.

"_Nah, piñatas are awesome" _ Rin laughed.

Penguin gave a triumphant smile. He was now pushing Sachi who also didn't move an inch. This whole conversation turned into a shoving contest between Penguin and Sachi. Rin sat down and continued laughing. After the contest was won and it was decided it was a draw, Sach and Penguin said they were ready. They looked at Rin questionably, Rin smile and nodded.

They started off slowly, but Rin wasn't going to go easy, just because she didn't train for a while was not an excuse. Every time Sachi or Penguin would land a hit on her the other one would scold the other. Rin found that funny and let them be.

Rin was in the middle of sparring with Sachi when Vidar came in.

_"Dinner." _He announce bluntly.

Rin and Sachi just nodded and kept sparring. Punch, kick, doge, doge, kick and punch again. The spar ended by two of them punching each other, Rin hit Sachi's cheek and Sachi hit her stomach. They stood there breathing harshly and grinning, it was a good spar, bruises and soreness all over. She loved that feeling after a good spar, it reminded her of training with her father. He never went easy and that toughened up Rin. She was tougher than Dei, he was always the calm one, he was the one who would walk away from the fight.

When the trio got to the mess hall, the food was on the table. Each member sitting on their seat, everyone was there Vidar, Dexter, the triplets, Rake, Bepo, Gale and the captain. Her seat was beside Bepo and Zurvan. Law of course sat at the head of the table with Bepo on his right, while Penguin and Sachi on his left. Zurvan was stuffing his face so his greeting was a bit off. First a nod and a lot of mumbling and a nod again. Rin sat beside him and mumbled her own "Hi" back. She was starving she didn't notice till now. The food smelled delicious and looked mouth watering(as always). Before she had the chance to dig in Law asked:_"How was her fighting skills?"_

_"Oh… qigth fihj youh knowh reh it Pen a loths ef timehs" (_Oh… quite fine you know, she hit Pen a lot of times)

Law looked at her with mirth on his face.

_"And how did the lady find the spar?"_

_"I feel refreshed" _Was his answer.

Rin didn't waste more time, she dug right in.

* * *

The dinner went by quietly and who had to do the washing up? Rin of course but uncle had offered to help. The washing up ended quickly, uncle was a master chef after all, his skills with flipping pancakes was amazing, his pizza was delicious and the Freshwater herring was just unbelievably good. She had asked what his secret was but all he said was "_It's a family secret my dear, only Dexti will know it."_

Rin was tired, all that fighting had worn her out, she wasn't sleepy just tired. Maybe drawing or painting she thought. Yea that would kill time, at least it would have to do till the evening started. The evenings were the best parts of the days she spent on the ship. She took off the boiler suit, it was quite an inferno in the submarine, she pulled out shorts. She tied her hair into a bun.

She started to paint, she stocked up on canvases and paper while she was on the last island. The memory of that island sent shivers down her back. Never again was she getting drunk, never.

She had already painted 3 portraits if the crew: Ike, Zurvan and Emad. Why them? She didn't know, they all looked the same well Ike had the green bandana. Now she was using black paint, stroke beside stroke, outlining the figure. She let her hand glide, painting a hat, fluffy and spotty. Outlining the eyes, nose and mouth was next.

Rin was so focused on the painting she didn't hear the knocking. Rake came in.

_"Err, hi. Err the crew wants to know if you're playing today?" _He muttered shyly.

_"What'cha playing today?" _

_"Well the guys wanna play strip poker….." _

_" Strip poker?" _Rin couldn't help but smile at their idea. "_This could be interesting… why the hell not." _

Rake tensed when Rin pulled on her overalls. Rake couldn't help but think how crazy she was, playing strip poker with a bunch of perverted men.

* * *

_"HAHAHAHAHA, FUCK YES! FUCK YOU ALL! HAHAHAHA" _Rin just couldn't stop laughing. Seeing all the men in their was hilarious. Everyone was present except for Law, Uncle and Vidar. When Vidar hear she was playing he decided he was sick, he tried to stay away from her. She hadn't done nothing to him, but Ike told her he was superstitious. That he believed that women brought bad luck.

_"I feel so beat down, I never lost a game of strip poker 'pecial with girls" _Gale whined.

_"She beat us like it was nothing. How?" _Rake questioned.

_" I AM THE MASTER AT POKER!" _Rin boomed. She found such joy in beating the men that even the weariness wasn't present. The weariness was replaced by the need to sleep. After a victory glass of whisky she trudge off to bed. Her room was undisturbed, she threw off the overalls and fell into the dream world.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Well I don't really mind if you do the corrections, I appreciate it alot, but If you don't feel like doing them I also dont mind. :D And normal reviews too :L And yes the whores did try to get to Law, but Law is to epic for them :D**

**Miss Doflamingo: Why of course! You have to talk to your bed, it will feel unloved if you don't! Thank you so much for the complements too :D**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I never got drunk, since I'm underage...(derp) and when i have a hangover i wish to have a doctor like him too. ... :D**

**Thanks to all supporters/watcher/reader/followers :D **

**I think this is quite a short chapter, but i didn't have an idea for this one. Spoiler for the next chapter they land on an island full of magical things (like every other island in one piece XD ) **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8: WELCOME TO THE NIX TOWN.

_"Captin' iceberg ahead!"_ Someone yelled.

_"Then destroy it!" _The surgeon demanded.

_ "Captain the submarine won't make it!" _Someone else panicked.

Everyone was rushing around. Trying to steer the submarine out of the way. The submarine was in a fatal condition. First a sea king decided to show up. The sea kings fangs had punctured the roof and the right side, preventing it's submerging. Now there was a giant ass iceberg, which Gale didn't notice.

_"How can you not notice that?" _ Rin belted.

_"I was sleeping that's how!" _Gale whimpered loudly.

Everyone froze, he fell asleep while he was on watch. The whole_ "I didn't notice it" _was all too unrealistic. He was really, as in mortally bad as lying. Everyone saw through his lie, but let it pass. He was known for doing that, only under pressure his fibs became more realistic.

_"Keep steering you idiots and someone do something about that iceberg!" _Law ordered.

Law who was currently unable to move due to the water, gave out the orders. Rin on the other side was hanging upside down from the roof, doing an awful job of fixing it.

_"Rin, do something!" _ Rake cried.

Rin clambered up onto the roof, hitting her forehead on the sharp metal. Blood made its way down her face. Rin muttered a few curses and ran forward. She jumped off the submarine, high into the air. The wind blew her to the left side and above the water. Rin spotted an bit of lone ice floating around. She landed on it only to jump into the air again.

Rin located the weakest point of the iceberg. She focused all her soul energy into her palms. The ice crumbled from top to bottom. Clearing a way for the submarine, the crew cheered gleefully as she skillfully landed on the deck.

_"Rin your bleeding!" _Emad rushed over with a first aid kit.

* * *

-Law-

* * *

Law was amazed, that girl, Rin. She was quite the puzzle, one moment she was all happy, energetic and now she was standing calmly and blood running down her face. She also destroyed an iceberg, which size was a good 300km long and 40km wide. For once she looked her age 23, she looked 20 or 19 when she was her normal hyper self.

Such an interesting person she is. Law eyed her when Emad was cleaning her forehead. A deep cut starting just beneath the hairline, beside the ear and stopping mid way to her eye.

_"Someone fix this damn leak." _ He barked.

He was pissed off, drenched from head to toe in sea water, his submarine half destroyed and all his strength sucked out. His day couldn't get worse. Law slowly stood up and walked over to Rin.

_"Good work" _ He quavered.

Rin smiled back and laughed. Emad started to get annoyed for not staying still as he wrapped her forehead. Emad did a shitty job of wrapping it. Law couldn't stand a badly wrapped bandage. He walked over to the two people.

_"Your crap as usual Emad" _ He remarked.

Emad just muttered some insults that Law let by. He took over from Emad, unwrapping the girls forehead.

* * *

-Rin-

* * *

His fingers were brushing lightly her skin. It felt nice, calming even. Nothing was spoken, the only sound heard was the sea and the sounds of fixing. When Law finished wrapping her forehead she felt kind of sad. It felt nice feeling his touch, it felt warm.

Rin said a "Thank you" and ran off to help the others. Law had slipped away to his private quarters. Probably to change or get some rest, either way he disappeared.

* * *

After two hours of fixing the submarine, well for Rin running around throwing screw drives, hammers and any other found tool at the mechanics. They had arrive to an island. A snow island. Rin had lost her mind, seeing snow for the first time ever and forgetting the cold, she had sprinted ashore. She had no winter clothing at all, in her possession or on her and her feet were of course bare. The fluffy snow was freezing her bare feet off, the icy wind was pinching her cheeks and her body was of a frigid temperature. She was bouncing up and down the dock.

The whole crew was laughing their asses off at her antiques that Law emerged from his hiding place. He had a curious look on his face which turned into a his infamous smirk.

_"You'll get a cold, ya know?" _The doctor hummed.

Rin forgetting that Law was her superior, she ran up to him with a snowball in her hand and smashed it into his face. Law from the sudden impact and surprise had stumbled into the snow. The whole crew froze and not being able to contain their laughter, they burst out laughing. Even the asshole Vidar had laughed, his was probably the loudest of all.

Rin had realized that she had just snow attacked her captain. She didn't know if to laugh or start apologizing, but her great friend Ike told her what to do.

_"Buhahahaha, Rin start running! Hahahaha" _ he stutterer through his laughter.

Law had risen from his snow covered state. He was brushing off the snow from his long, black coat, a dark aura surrounding him. Rin had started to back away slowly when he charged at her with snow in his gloved hands. Rin used Ike's advice and ran for her dear life. Law right on her tail. Law had reached out his long arm to grab her shoulder when she had slipped on some ice. Making both her and Law crash into more snow. Rin landing on top of Law straddling him and Law into the snow. The crew ooohed and aaahed, only to make Rin blush and scramble quickly of Law. Her captain had gotten up calmly Law had taken this opportunity to get a head shot with a snowball. Rin froze for a second but kept on walking muttering _"I'm not gonna hear the end of this."_

_"Put on shoes." _Law had commented to the girls back.

_"Don't wanna" _She snapped back.

_"Do you want me to make you wear them?" _He retorted.

Rin once again froze, remembering the last time it happened. It was on the last island before the party. Law had ordered her to wear shoes like a normal person, only to get a _"I'm not a normal person, I'm special"_ That had made Law snap, he had ordered Bepo to get her shoes from the ship and Penguin and Sachi to hold her down when he comes back.

They did just that but were joined by Rake, Zurvan and Dexter. Law had then forced on the shoes and threatened her that if she took them off, that he would sow to her body. Rin didn't take them off, she even willingly put them on the next day.

As the memories had finished loading in her head, she pouted and muttered a "_Yes sir" _

_"Good girl Rin!" _Ike teased. Earning him a elbow to the gut from his brother.

_"You meant to say: Wow Rin I didn't know you had the hot's for captain."_

At that the crew burst out laughing even harder, making her face the color of scarlet as she stomped to her room. In her room she had pulled on her black boots and was tucking in her overalls. She made sure to put on another pair of jeans and a hoodie underneath. A light knock disturbed her cursing and tucking. Vidar came in, carrying a yellow winter jacket.

_"Here, it's mine so be grateful" _ He tossed the jacket at her.

_"Thanks, Vi" _

_"Don't call me that."_

_"Fine than Vid." _She grinned evilly, letting him know she won.

She pulled the yellow coat on, it was an Eskimo type, fluff on the edges of the hood. It was a perfect fit, cozy and comfortable too. She thanked Vidar again and walked to the deck.

As they were all walking to town, something was really off. As in really off. Number one reason was: Ice everywhere, ice made houses, trees you name it. Number two: Rin felt that the souls here were all very venerable and grim. Well one was full intact, proud and satisfied.

The heart pirates made their way to town, where they would split up and look for parts. The town was all ice, and the people were all in differ ages. Their souls were old thou even the children's. Rin was worried, she told Law that.

_"Forget about them, you are a pirate now, you don't help people unless it's for something you need or it has payment for the help." _He replied.

Rin was deeply dwelling on those words when an elderly woman stopped her.

_" My dear girl get out of here, quickly, before he comes down!" _she whispered.

_"Whom comes down? Me? Hn?" _A male voice asked. Fear set into the old lady's eyes. Fear wasn't even the word horror. Rin spun around to see a ice blue haired man. He was an inch taller than Law, a blue-grey goatee, ice blue eyes, two facial scars, one on his right eye and one the left side of his lip. He wore a navy, long military coat with fur around the end of the sleeves.

_"M…my L..l..lord I..I….I didn't mean-"_

_"Quiet thee jollux!" _The man barked.

"_Who are ya?" _ Rin asked tactlessly.

The woman paled and looked as if she had seen a ghost. While the man stood there calmly. All the people in the streets suddenly disappeared. Leaving the three alone.

"_Thee art new here. Since you beseech my name so badly, I shalt tell thee. Thee call me Lord Stribog." _He answered.

_" Well than Cyborg, hi, I'm Rin." _she waved_ " And what are you from like the medieval century?" _

The old woman paled even more and quickly limped away. Rin just watched as the old woman limped, then turned her attention to her crewmates, which were all gone. Great she was lost and alone.

_" It's Stribog. Stri..bog. And its Lord to thee" _

_"Well than Lord Tyborg, I have to go seek my companions " _ She answered teasingly.

Stribog strode to her and grabbed her shoulders.

_"STRI...BOG" H_e said pronouncing each letter.

_"Well your name is a pain to say so, I'll call you Sid."_

_"Yee art most Illecebrous woman I've seen!"_

_"Stop shaking me!" _

_"I most apologize for quagswagging yee! Whence comst thou?"_

_"I come from a faraway place! But as I told you I must leave now, so yeah bye." _She awkwardly shuffled away.

"_Henceforth yee art my bride!" _ The man sung.

He was weird, why were everybody scared of him? Rin didn't understand, but she did understand that she didn't want to be his bride. She started to walk away faster before Stribog grabbed her and carried her bridal style.

Rin had started to struggle and yell at him to get off her. All her effort had been worthless when the man had made a layer of ice stairs to a mansion. Rin had froze too, he just made stairs, he is a devil fruit user. Rin started to panic, she couldn't just marry some random guy who she just met! No, she had to go to her family, her crew. She tried to harm him using her power but he turned into ice and said something like: "_Oh my! Yee art a feisty one? I love yee even more!"_

_"Oi,oi,oi mister! What do you think you are doing with my crewmember?" _ a deep said

_"And who are thee hoddypeak?" _Stribog turned around, still holding Rin.

Rin started to struggle even more now, clearly pissing off her captor.

_"Law! This creep won't let me go!" _Rin cried.

_"Stop yee brabbling!" _

_"Shut up you ice freak!"_

_"My, my. And here I thought I had a new powerful member." _ Law aggravated.

Rin's hear sank, was he going to leave her here? Would he? He was a pirate captain but didn't captains care for their crews? Rin stopped struggling, she instantly released a soul wave, knocking over the young lord. The Lord had yelped in surprise as he fell. Rin took the chance to dash towards Law, only to slip on ice.

_"Yee are a lively one. Yes, but Yee is mine!" _The man chuckled darkly.

It gave Rin the creeps, a cold shiver went down her spine. She quickly crawled towards Law. She knew she was clumsy enough to fall on the ice again. The ice seem to go on and on and when she thought she was off it more would appear. The man was playing with her, damn it. Rin had enough of it so she stood up, which was what the man was waiting for. He had frozen her legs all the way to her knees. Rin tried everything but none worked.

_"I got away from the posh creep so a little help?" _She pouted.

_"But of course!" _Law smirked. _"Sachi, I trust you can help the lady"_

Sachi who was hiding behind a building with the rest of the crew, popped out. He jogged over to her and knelt down to break the ice. As soon as his hands touched the ice they froze, leaving the two in a awkward position. Sachi blushed and Rin wanted to disappear.

* * *

-Law-

* * *

Damn it all to hell just when he thought things couldn't get worst. They did! Great, his female crew mate had frozen legs and his best friend had frozen arms. If that wasn't bad enough they were in a really weird position. Sachi was basically sniffing the woman's thigh and she was a bright red color.

He heard a few of his men snicker and some just telling Sachi to get stuck in! He noted to himself to punish these people, a throw into to the freezing water, or fuck up their bodies, maybe both. Never mind that, he had crewmates to save. Good thing he told Sachi to tell Rin to play along and not to worry.

He could see clearly when Sachi told her that, her face shot up at him with a beaming smile. He could see tears pooling in her eyes, she began to cry. It was staged, but look so real like she really was crying. She burst out tears running down her face. Law didn't want to see her cry again it was painful. Law despised the man in front of him, he despised him with all his heart. Making a crewmember cry unforgivable, no one hurts his crew, no one.

_"You asshole! Sachi told me, you want to abandon me? Well fuck you! I hope you die." _She cried even harder.

_" Oi Sachi! I told to tell her that after I spar with that bastard. You ruined my day. Thanks. Well Rin now that you know, I'll take my leave. Ice man let go of Sachi." _Law forced a smirk.

_"Thee are a smart one. Yes, Thee not pick a fight with me the Lord of Nix Town." _Stribog laughed.

* * *

-Stribog-

* * *

His laugh echoed throughout the island. He owned the island, he was the island, he owned everything. He owned everything from the plants to humans. Even that girl, she was his and his only. He had released both his victims. He half expected the girl to run away. Ha, he knew that the pirate would leave her behind. They did of course they, he was never wrong, never!

He never expected the girl to run into his chest and sob. He felt her warm tears drenching his white shirt. He smirked evilly and wrapped his arm around the fragile figure.

_"Ahh now, now Thee must not cry, thee must be strong to be my bride." _ He patted her head with his gloved hand. He stroked her hair, she had soft black hair.

_"Now let us go into thy new home!" _he soothed.

* * *

-Rin-

* * *

Rin gave a small nod, she didn't want to go but deep down she knew Law wouldn't leave without her. She just had to stay for a few days, she hoped. This time the staged tears turned into real ones. She didn't want to be left alone, not again, she didn't want to lose her family again.

She gave Law a last glance before entering her temporary, ice house.

**_Dun dun dunnnn cliffhanger... i think. Is it?_**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Hahaha I think i might do that :D and yes i would choose his hoodie too, since im totally obsessed with hoodies**

**Miss Doflamingo: I though of that too but i just want to make her go like crazy or something...**

**Anyway special thanks to my dear, dear, dear friend(who is also freaking awesome) TheIrishTiger for designing Stribog. **

**here is design no1: art/oc-for-Death-Law-353605326**

**And no2: art/oc-for-Death-Law-2-353706730**

**Here is my picture of Rin(i made one before but it was so crappy i didn't put the link up) art/Rin-353743725**

**Some info on Stribog: Slavic myth name of a god of frost, ice, and wind, meaning "flowing god."**

**He speaks old English(which is a pain the ass to translate). I give all my thanks for helping me with it to Uncle Google. (yes i call Google Uncle. Why? Because I'm Death-Law)**

**_quagswagging: to shake something back and forward._**

**_hoddypeak_****: idiot basically**

**_brabbling: brawl, quarrel._**

**_Illecebrous: alluring, attractive_**

**_jollux: fat person_**

**_SHIT THIS THINGS HATES LINKS! I CANT PUT UP THE ACTUAL LINK FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFffffffffffff ffffffffffffUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuu._**

**_So i'm sorry but you will have to look up our names on deviantart:_**

**_TheIrishTiger_**

**_and_**

**_Death-Law_**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9: I WANT BACK.

The days dragged on and on for Rin. Stribog would not leave her alone, the first nigh she was given the advantage of her own room, but Stribog changed his mind by saying _"You must be cold all alone in your bed."_ That was true she was freezing all the time. She even wore her black overalls underneath her given clothes. She usually got blue or cream dresses. They were beautiful, but they were heavy, pinched her waste in and were hard to breath in. She of course got shoes and jewelry to go with the dress. The shoes were always high heels and a size too small.

She was currently hiding from her captor in the ice library. Which wasn't as impressive as Law's. It was rather cramped and unused. The books were all some crappy romance or drama. She did however find a record book of Stribogs family. The town was called Nix after them, and was set up by Stribogs great, great, great, great grandfather some 250 years ago. She learnt that the town wasn't always ice, that it had normal houses and real trees. Until he lost his mind and killed his parents and in process turning everything into ice.

She also overhear a few maids gossiping about her being the 'young masters' 6th wife. 6th! No way was she marring him, she highly doubted that it was the women's problem. Stribog was a massive asshole after all. She asked him to get her trousers but all he said was " You are going to my woman so you must wear dresses".

No matter how badly she wanted to run away she had to stay, she had spent her days wandering around the castle. She had found the kitchen, other abandoned bedrooms, dining room( there were at least 3 all different sizes), and a empty room. Well not so much empty but it didn't have any furniture or lamps. It had statues, beautiful statues all made of ice of course. They were all people, different ages, different size, men and women, boys and girls, all different. One thing they had in common was their expressions, expression of terror and fear. Rin was admiring these sculptures when a smooth voice startled her.

_"What are you doing my dearest?"_

Rin turned around abruptly to see the owner. that was none other than Stribog. He was leaning against the door frame. She had a hard time to recognize his voice, since he didn't use his old fashioned language. He chose to speak it outside, to show off his superiority. Rin blinked at him and stuttered an explanation.

_"Hnn, examining you say. Well here is an interesting story about them. They were all real people who pissed me off. So I turned them into ice."_

_"Very creative" _Rin muttered.

_"These two are my parents and my little sister." _He pointed to three thrones. A old man with crazy hair was sitting in the middle, on his right was the queen with thick glasses and a little girl in her lap. The little girl looked to be 9, curly locks and big eyes full of tears. They weren't sad ones thou they were happy. She looked the happiest of the three. The king and queen looked more angry, disappointed and bored. The throne on the king's left was empty.

_" They had cut my arm off and banned me at the age of 16." _He had taken his left glove off to show her a ice made arm. Rin stood there unfazed, she had seen mechanic arms that her father made. This arm was no different to her fathers, just made of ice.

_"Why you may wonder, it was because they had lost their minds. Completely. I was banned to the coldest area in the mountains, I was lucky to have found a abandoned house.'' _He looked north, his eyes narrowing. He sighed deeply.

Rin didn't know of to play a little "O my goodness!' person or a "That was mean" person. She chose the first option. She gasped dramatically and hugged the man's chest.

_"I can't believe that they would do that!" _She whispered.

The man sighed again, and said: _"Sorry, about that. Let us see the arbor." _

Another thing Rin hated, he only talked of the wedding. Wedding dress that, wedding cake this. She didn't want to get married and she prayed that Law would get her out before that happened.

* * *

They had walked outside and Rin had to cuddled closer to Stribog for warmth. Stribog draped his iced hand across her shoulders. His warmth spread to her. They had gotten to the arbor, it was of course white and made of ice looking material. Flowers were weaving in and out of the sides. There was a navy carpet being rolled out.

_"Oi thee there!" _Stribog boomed. _"Change the this navy carpet to light blue one!" _

A tall man looked at Stribog and nodded politely. Rin's heart missed a beat, the emerald eyes, chestnut hair and a tiny smirk being hidden form Stribog. Rin wanted to run up to him and give him a hug, but she couldn't do that she blow his cover, all his hard work would go to waste. She turned her attention to the rambling Stribog, he was giving out about the wrong flowers. He wanted roses not magnolias. She turned her attention to the triplet, he was rolling up the navy carpet. Stribog placed a hand on her shoulder, she turn to see his face.

_"Is something wrong? Do you not like this arch? Or the flowers?" _he questioned.

"_Well I think the navy carpet is actually alright you know." _She gestured to the triplet now rolling out the light blue carpet.

_"Hnn, yes I think your right. Oi thee! Carpet man get the navy one!" _he shouted.

The triplet looked up and nodded again. Before he turned back to rolling up the carpet he shot a death glare at Rin. Rin just gave him a small "I'm-not-sorry" smile.

* * *

They had went their daily rout on checking her dress, his suit, the dining hall, the cake, they checked everything. By the time she went to her old bedroom, (since she hated Stribog's) she was tired so she laid on her bed. She had thought how to talk to the triplet and which one was it? A quiet knock had stopped her thoughts. She had sat on the bed quickly and rearranged her hair. The door slowly opened and a familiar head popped in. The face had broke into a broad smile.

_"HI!" _

_"Ike, Emad or Zurvan?"_

_"Ike but I'm Kei now."_

She had jumped into Ike's chest, hugging him too tightly.

_" You fucking asshole! Your late!" _She blurted out.

_"Yeah… sorry… can't breathe" _

Rin had instantly released her death grip not wanting her possibly only chance to escape. Her hopes were ruined when she hear that the escape was going to wait. The plan was to get Stribog drunk (knowing that she knew why Law chose Ike) and to get the hell away. She had to explain the wedding lay out and the castle lay out. She even stole a map from the library, it had all the secret passages shown.

Ike had left through the window since Stribog was looking for her. His steps were heard from a mile away, heavy leather banging against the ice. He had taken her to dinner and then to bed. How she hated his bed, it had too many pillows and the furs which were used as blankets smelled of him. The two hardest bits were falling asleep and waking up next to him. She had found a fast way to fall asleep beside him, she always sang a lullaby in her head. Sometimes the words escaped her mouth but Stribog was fast asleep by then. This time was no different.

* * *

For the next 3 days she hasn't spoken a word to Ike nor he to her. On the fourth day he whispered to her. The plan was to take action on the night before the wedding. She had received a small pink pill, she was told to take it before dinner.

At dinner she saw Ike hiding in the shadows with the wine. Little did she know it was wine and some powder to make you trice as drunk. Ike had been coming up and refilling the cup as often as he could while Rin tried to drag out the conversation. Currently they were talking about their future. Rin was making up some random stories about her past marriages and their failures. She was talking about her 2nd marriage ( which never even happened just like the first one). Stribog believed every single word she had said.

She noticed the drugs effect straight away, the man was rocking in his chair, his speech was slurred and he was talking nonsense. Out of nowhere he broke down and started to tell his life story again. He talked about his insane parence and the time his arm got cut off. He talked about the time he found the fruit and how it saved his life, about how he turned the whole place into ice. He talked about how he was loved by all and now hated.

Rin looked at Ike questionably, he nodded at her to continue the conversation. He was pouring the wine until at least 4 bottles were empty. Rin was drinking too but since she took the little, pink pill she was alright. Rin took Stribog to his room and tucked him in. She changed out of her heavy red dress into her boiler suit.

Ike who was waiting outside the room was getting impatient, when he peeked into the room he had to hide his laughter. Rin was getting hugged by the drunk man. She was trying to pry off his grip was failing. Rin motioned Ike to help her but even with his help they failed. Ike came up with another plan, the guy was going to have a hangover so she can escape then.

* * *

Sadly as bad as Stribogs hangover was he wouldn't let her out of his sight. She tried to jump out the bathroom window but the way down would kill her or she would actually break her legs. She also tried to walk straight out the doors but Stribog was right behind her.

Then came noon, she was taken away by some maids to get into the wedding dress. She had only seen the wedding dress in making but never the finished until now. It was magnificent, white material sown into a gorgeous dress.

After an excruciating time of getting a corset on and a minute to breathe again. She had got a better look when it was on her. The material clung to her body and loosened up at the legs. Her arms were covered in a lace material that became gloves. There were tiny diamonds sown into the dress at her chest and she received her small, white shoes. She wasn't used to walking in 100mm heels. She had stumbled a few times and was hoping to rip the dress, sadly the dress was well made.

As she was making her way down to the aisle she looked around frantically for anyone that she knew. Sadly she only saw a hung-over Stribog who was trying not to vomit. Well at least she wasn't the only one who had a weak stomach for alcohol or was it because that drug? She was nearing him, she was nearer and nearer to him.

She then noticed Rake hiding in the nearby bushes and was holding a pair of cuffs, cuffs. Rake seen her walking down the aisle sprung to his feet and lounged himself at the lord. Rin saw that as soon as the handcuffs made contact with Stribog that his powers left. He collapsed to the ground and Rake cuffed him with the seastone.

Rin ran up to Rake and smiled and told him that he could have done that earlier and that he was late. She would have told him lots more if it wasn't for him dragging her away from the scene. All the maids, butlers and servants were in astonishment someone had attacked their beloved lord. Rin had tripped a lot of times so Rake threw her over his shoulder and ran. They ran to a cliffs edge which below had water and lots of it, to be specific it was the sea. Next thing she knew Rake ripped back and she fell down into the sea.

The cold water was surrounding her and she was being dragged down, the corset was making it hard to hold her breath. Not that she could either her strength was abandoning her, stupid sea, stupid fruit and she cursed everything that annoyed her at that moment including the wedding, Law, Heart pirates and herself. She was losing consciousness, everything was beginning to get blurry. She was going to die out in the sea, being where she wanted to be, she was free and had a nice life. She wouldn't call her life great or happy, it was just nice so far that's all.

* * *

-Law-

* * *

Shit! Rake had dropped Rin into the sea knowing she was a devil fruit user but where the fuck was he? The plan was drop Rin and jump after her, then they would leave the island. He didn't care for the people living there, they didn't help in anyway so why should he? Bepo had jumped in after Rin, he was the second fastest swimmer right after Rake. How hard was it for him to jump off a cliff edge?

Law was getting angry, he only half calmed when he saw Rin. His anger was replaced with doctor instinct, she wasn't breathing. His men were doing the basic CPR procedure but something was wrong with her. The dress wasn't allowing her to breath it was too tight. He had retrieved a hidden scalpel from his pocked and strode over. He kneeled down and slashed the dress in half, and then the corset. Rin then coughed up water and rolled to the side. She was breathing heavily and whispering something.

_" Rake…Frozen….on cliff"_

She passed out.

**I have no idea what im doing...its a short chapter, as you can see. Im going back to school next week, i was on a break :D thats why i had like 3 chapters uploaded :D yey.**

**TheIrishTiger: The links don't work. Yeah i like snowball to the face too(not really), i would do that to you too but there's no snow in Ireland. bla**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yuss im getting better(dances) and yes, damn those feels.**

**Miss Doflamingo: well she is saved...**

**MelissaRM: i update as soon as i can :D**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Well that was me and my brother before moving to Ireland.. :I**

**Dhalmi93: *Throws a 100m rope at you* :I**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Soo,n my dear friend, soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Not the beeping sound again, it was so annoying to have it as a alarm clock. Rin slowly opened her eyes and was once again greeted by the blinding, white light. She moaned slightly and instinctively closed her eyes. She was awake now and she regretted it, she could feel all the pain her body harbored.

Her throat was sore and dry, it felt as if she swallowed razor sharp needles. Her body felt numb and weak. She heard quiet muttering.

_"..leave….frozen….shit….fuck…no one dose that….my ..crew"_

She did her usual routine of falling out of bed, she was going to break something one day. She slowly inched towards the double door on the other side of the room. She halted before she silently stumbled in. Rin saw for the first time the operation room, brightly lit and a metal operation table. Around the table, gathered was Law, Sachi, Penguin, Bepo and Vidar. Law was looking really pissed off, Sachi and Penguin were trying to calm him down. Bepo had his head hanging low and was apologizing while Vidar was chain smoking. Rin found it hard to believe Law let him do that. She had stumbled in unnoticed, apart from Bepo smelling her, she quickly motioned him to be quiet. She sneaked behind his furry posture and into a corner. She sat there quieter than a mouse and tuned in and out. They were talking about the incident.

Rin felt her heart sink, Rake was frozen because of her. It was her fault for getting caught. All the thing that she had done wrong in her life came flooding into her mind. Big, wet tears streaked down her face. The time she put Kili in danger because she mouthed off to a pirate bitch. Or the time she nearly drowned her father. Or the inn burning down, destroying her brothers home and work place. She sobbed quietly not aware of the eyes set on her.

_"Oi!...What's wrong Rin? Rin? Oi!" _ someone shook her. She didn't respond, she didn't want to. She didn't want them to see her like this. The shaking stopped but her body was still having tiny tsunamis of shivers. She curled up into a tiniest ball possible, she felt like she was being swiped away, away from her sanity. She could have a very weak mind at times, it was horrible not knowing when you're going to snap. Another shudder and another. She heard more voices, they weren't unkind nor scary, they were the opposite. She could match them to the owners. Sachi, Penguin and Bepo. She hear Law's voice every now and then. She ignored it she wanted to run, to hide, to hide from her sins. So many sins, lying, her gluttony as a child, her teenage pride or her wrath against those who pissed her off. So many damned sins!

She was suddenly being hugged, not any hug it was a bear hug. Literally! A bear hug. Bepo was hugging her, his soft paws against her back and his breathing calming her down. He was then joined by none other than Sachi and his companion Penguin. She was being hugged and it felt nice. It was a long time before she was hugged, she calmed down but she broke down again. This time the trio panicked, they panicked until Law ordered them out. She was left alone in the room with him, the dark doctor. She could feel an unpleasant aura off him. It was more of an _wtf-is-wrong-with-you?_

She looked up at him eyes still full of big, fat tears.

_"…..I'm….sorry…..i..it's…all…coz….of me. R..r…rakie..got….frozen..c..c..coz..of me." _She whimpered.

She heard Law sigh, and footsteps.

_"Huh? You feel guilty? I won't say it wasn't your fault nor will It say is was. But if you feeling guilty is going to make you look weak or make you weak, I won't hesitate with kicking you out or leaving you to the ice freak." _Law threatened, his voice close to her ear. She could feel his dangerous voice on her ear, she could feel his breath.

She stiffened, she looked up at Law again. His face was blank, emotionless, cold. His soul was no different, cold. She shoved her head between her hands. Again Law sighed, she felt his hand tangling into her hair. He yanked her head up to his face level, he had his smirk. Rin held her urged to hug him and cry into his chest, than fall asleep when all her tears dried. Instead she held back her tears and smiled, well tried to smile.

_"S..s..sorry I just get like that. Sometimes" _she said, trying to sound happy again.

_"Hn, I see. Go take a shower, I'll get you food and then you'll sleep more. Your tired." _Law replied.

Rin didn't protest, she nodded and started to get up. She waddled to the double door and turned to face Law.

_"You really let Vidar smoke in here?"_

_"I don't, the asshole just doesn't believe me when I say I'll amputate his limbs."_

_"Huh"_

She walked out, she could feel him watching her. Outside she met Penguin, Sachi, Bepo and Vidar. They were staring at her curiously. Rin felt awkward, first she was having a mental breakdown and now she was trying to act like nothing happened. She smiled and chirped a "what's up" and waddled to her room.

* * *

When she took her shower and changed into fresh clothes. She was grateful that the wedding dress was gone, it was too tight and it wasn't her style either. She slowly walked out her room, her bare feet made quiet slapping sounds against the metal floor. She walked silently to the kitchen, her head hung low, she still blamed herself despite what Law said. When she got to the kitchen Law was there waiting, with a plate full of food. She sat beside him and took the food, she ate quietly and slowly, savouring the taste. The sandwiches he made were delicious. Rin noticed that Law was eating himself, he wasn't eating bread but rice cakes. She looked at him curiously as he was chewing his food. She had also received a warm cup of milk. After she had eaten her food she felt tired. Her eyelids were heavy and she felt all cozy from the inside. She would have fallen asleep but something or someone had disturbed her.

At first it was a loud crash than it was Law giving out for the noise. Then there was a lot of apologizing. Rin lifted her head up to look. She let out a quiet gasp. At first she thought that a ghost came to haunt her. Standing in front of her was the triplets and Rake. She couldn't believe it. Rake was fine, well and alive. She shot up to see him and in process flipping the chair over. She straightened the chair and walked to Rake. She first punched him in the stomach lightly and pulled his cheeks. Her face had broke into a wide smile. She hugged him, the poor thing nearly died because of her grip.

_"You're ok? How?"_

_"Well, captain came to save me about two weeks ago."_

She then turned her happiness to anger. She turned to Law who was chuckling. His face bore a smirk or an actual smile.

_"He was alive the whole time? And you didn't tell me? Why the fuck would you do that? HUH? HUH? HUH? Wait I was in a coma? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT? HOW MUCH OF A ASSHOLE ARE YOU?"_

_"It's not nice to curse and don't you call me an asshole .To see your reaction of course, remember I like to mess around."_

_"Well fuck you, bitch."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"I said FUCK YOU, BITCH!"_

_"..."_

_"Shit."_

Everyone froze. Law was angry, very angry. Rin had spotted her mistake right away. She slowly inched away, and then ran as far as she could. She heard someone running behind her and made a mistake of looking back. She saw an outraged Law sprinting behind her. His Arm outstretched to grab her, this only made her run faster which caused Law to sprint faster. This went on for some time until Rin hid under a bed.

Not any bed, _his_ bed, yes she was hiding under _his _bed. She figured that he wouldn't think that she would do that. She was in the middle of praising herself when she heard slow footsteps.

She curled into a tiny ball, with each step she tensed more and more. Until she heard someone lying on the bed. She sighed quietly then started to curse in her head. Rin didn't think that Law would go to bed so fast, she heard more creaking and shuffling on the bed. She turned to her side and sighed again, she was going to have to wait it out. The warmth underneath the bed made her all cozy and comfortable. Her eyelids were dropping again but faster this time. She saw a blurry image of a head with unruly black hair hanging upside down looking at her. She knew full well it was Law but she was too tired to care. She smiled sheepishly at him before closing her eyes fully. The last thought that crossed her mind was: _Pfft sleeping under the captains bed, Hehehe I'm gonna be in deep shit when I wake up._

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Heh, it looks like I like to give her a hard time. First the fire now this.**

**MsWildLuck: *Cries because of happiness* Thank you**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Hehehe, how the cuffs got off will be explained in the next chapter. :D**

**MelissaRM: Yup :)**

**Miss Doflamingo: I got the idea off the Pirates of the Caribbean. **

**TwilightMelodiac: Thank you :'**

**Girl-luvs-manga: I try my best to make her.**

**Thank you all new followes :) and I am so sorry to make you all wait so long, I had no idea what to do next plus, I came up with another story idea and I am not sure if i should start it or not. (it's another Op fic) I'm also sorry for making this chapter short, actually please tell me would you rather long or short chapters?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Who's this?

* * *

-Law-

* * *

First she gets captured then she has a mental break down, not to mentioned she fell asleep under his bed. She could be such a pain in the neck, getting her out took him at least ten minutes. She should know better than wear a bright green pajamas, while hiding. At first he poked, threatened and pulled her but it was all useless. She slept like a dead man. When he finally got her out he was worn out. He didn't sleep in several days and when he did it was only five minutes or so. Law looked at his bed with Rin in his arms, his limbs felt tired and numb. He knew he would sleep more than an hour tonight. He stood up and put Rin in his bed. She was light, too light in fact, underweight he noted. He would have to fatten her up a bit. He laid her in his bed. He was too tired and lazy to carry her to her room and his logic was She fell asleep _under_ his bed so why can't she sleep _in _his bed. She'll probably learn that she made a wrong move hiding under his bed, or at least not sighing and turning around. He had great hearing and eyes at the back of his head, details rarely escaped his mind. He changed in to his pajama bottoms and tossed his hoodie off. He climbed into his bed beside his crewmate ,his bed was king sized of course. How else could he _entertain _himself? He found it hard to stay awake anymore, he spared one last glance at Rin before drifting away. She was lying face down, burring her face in his dark pillows. She seemed so peaceful. He let his eyes drop due to the fact that he was unable to keep them open.

* * *

-Rin-

* * *

She was so comfortable right now, it was warm and quiet. She shifted. Her pillow was comfortable too. It was moving steadily, up and down, up and down. The pillow shifted slightly, which caused Rin to do the same and tightened her hug. She took a deep sigh and savored the scent. It smelled nice, like blood, surgical scrub and the sea. It was weird combination but she approved of it. It shifted again and Rin again tightened her hug, whit a unhappy grunt she dug her nails into the comfortableness. Her pillow started to struggle and she felt rapid patting on her shoulder. She grunted again in disapproval.

_"Oi…..Rin….I…can't….breath…Let…go….n..now " _The pillow commanded.

Rin groaned and loosened her grip. The patting died out and once again her pillow was steadily rising. Wait? What? Her pillow was moving, it patted her and talked?! She slid her hands up and down the pillow. It was long too long for a pillow, warm and had a skin feeling. Confused Rin lifted her sleepy head up, her vision was blurry and her hair was in the was. She tried to flip it out of the way, but it came falling back. She focused on her pillow again which was chuckling? She rested her chin on the pillow. Her vision sharper than before.

A tanned skin color, her pillow was. She lifted her eyes lazily. A black patch was right at her nose, she scrunched her nose. It felt scratchy but soft and some fluffiness was there too. Her eyes trailed upwards. Her golden eyes met another pair of eyes. Dark shade under them. She had a staring contest with them. After about two minutes she realized her so called pillow was actually a person, and that the person was her captain. She was laying on top of him, her legs curled up and her arms wrapped against his bare chest. Damn he had nice abs. Her eyebrows knitted together, her mind working out how she got into his bed.

_"Well aren't you a cuddle whore?" _Law grinned.

_"Meh, you just make a good pillow." _She answered truthfully.

_"Is that a compliment?" _

_"Take it however you want it."_ She replied as she reburied her face in his bare chest.

She started to climb off him. When Law wrapped his arms around her. She fought back a bright, red blush crawling up her neck. She apparently failed, Law's smile just widened more.

_"Leaving so soon?" _ he cooed.

_"Yup, I'm getting out of here before you rape me or something." _ She spoke as calmly as she could. The last time some she slept in someone's bed was when her friends played a prank on her. They put her into her older cousins bed. She didn't count the sleeping with Stribog. She shivered at her memories in the ice palace.

Law's eyebrow rose slightly in amusement.

_"Me rape you? Ha, more like you were raping me since five this morning. Hugging me till I died, I won't even mention the ass grabbing." _He retorted.

Shit, she had a nasty habit of sleeping too long, eating too much and ass grabbing in her sleep. She couldn't fight the blush anymore, it spread like a wild fire across her face. Law chuckled darkly, he was creeping her out.

_"Yea…. I do that….sometimes….a lot…..hi" _she muttered shyly.

Law just chuckled, as Rin tried to escape his death grip. She brushed her hand against him, he stiffened slightly. Rin just smile broadly realizing his weakness. Law's face was now serious. He had the tickles. She did once again and got the same result.

_"Don't you even try" _Law voice sounded in her ears.

_"Don't what?" _She smiled at him innocently.

* * *

She now was in a full out tickle war with Law. Law was also currently winning too. She got the upper hand at the start, but somewhere along the way she got distracted by Law's attractiveness? So now she was laughing madly while Law just tickled her. Their war was disturbed when someone knocked. Law stopped his torture but Rin still was laughing. Two heads popped from behind the door. Ike and Emad were staring at the scene in front of them. It was quite an awkward position, Rin was laying on the floor with Law straddling her. Great first she sleeps with her captain and now the most perverted men seen them having a tickle war. Ike's head disappeared but his howling was heard. Emad blushed at seeing Rin's shirt lifted half way and muttered a "_breakfast is ready"_. He then disappeared and joined his brother in laughing.

Law was still holding Rin when the two left. Rin sat up making Law sit up too. He pulled her up, it was a team work kind of thing.

_"Don't do that" _Law said coldly and walked into his bathroom. Rin just grinned widely and skipped to the door. She kept skipping until she got to her room. She passed Penguin and Sachi along the way. The just smiled evilly and started to whisper suspiciously.

She brushed her hair, tied it up, washed herself and attended to the rest of her womanly problems. She changed from her green pajamas into her black tank top and a lose pair of jeans.

She was hungry like wolf, and the food on the table just made her mouth watered. She was sure enough to fill her plate fully but not to look like a starved dog that was about to throw itself at a mere human. She gobbled it up before anyone could blink. She was surprised when Law sat beside with two whole plates, but what surprised her more was that he moved one towards her. She looked at him blankly.

_"Eat" _

_"Nah, I'm full" _she lied

_"Your underweight" _Law retorted spotting the lie.

_"Meh"_

_"I'll force you. If I have to." _He warned

_"You can't make me do anything." _Rin challenged.

_"I am your captain, and you'll do everything I ask of you." _

_"Bite me." _She challenged again.

She got up to show she was finished. She put back her plate said thanks to uncle for breakfast. As she was walking past Law, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap.

What happened next made the whole crew freeze and Rin freak out. He actually bit her. She started to curse at him and asking what the fuck was wrong with him. The crew sat silently and holding in their laughter. She could hear some sinkers behind her. She glared daggers at them as she walked out. Head held high and back straight. The moment she left the whole crew hollered.

She went into her room still freaked out and blushing a dark red. She sat down with a gruff and set to work on her painting. It has been a while since she painted and it always calmed her down. She was painting Law again, well finishing off the portrait of him. He was half turned and looking at her, behind him was the wide, blue ocean. He had his spotted hat on and his lips were curled up into a smirk. A perfect picture of him she got everything right, the proportions and all.

* * *

She didn't know how long she locked herself away. Being so caught up in paining the right eyes she never heard anyone walking in and got a heart attack when a cold hand was place on her shoulder. She turned around furiously.

_"What the hell, If you made me screw up you would be as good as dead!" _She gave out.

Once again she was surprised to see a marine standing behind her. He was a few centimeters taller than her, crazy, curly, brown hair and was wearing the usual marine uniform. He was pointing his gun at her and watching her cautiously. Rin's mind went blank and she fell to her knees, she cried, successfully confusing the marine.

_"Thank got you're here! I was so scared, they were trying to rape me and all! Please get me outta here!" _She put on a small act.

The confused marine kneeled down in front of her and hugged her. It wasn't the lecherous hug, just a simple hug. They walked out, the marine ordered her to be quiet and that he'll get her out. As they walked Rin never stopped her crying, when they got to the door she was so much in character she was sobbing into the man's chest. He warily opened the door. Everyone was on deck fighting, the marine ship must have spotted them when they went up. The heart pirates were winning of course. The marine shouted to get _"the poor woman off the sub" _. She was "escorted" to the gangplank which was let down just for her. She felt so special. She was half way up it when she tripped the marines. She laughed at the surprised faces of the marines.

She ran up the gangplank kicking any marine on her way up. She sprinted at the sneering marine captain. She was in his personal bubble as she like to call it, she dug her hand into his chest before he could blink. She held his life in her hands, she smiled like the devil. Her golden flashed him an evil look. He screamed as she yanked his soul out. She sometimes asked herself if she was normal but the answer never came. The lifeless body dropped at her feet. The marine wasn't dead, well his body was alive but that's all.

She popped the soul in her mouth, it tasted bland. Some screamed again calling her a witch. She was about to get squashed by a burly man, when Law swapped her with Bepo. Bepo did his job well, kicking the marine into water. "_Focus" _Law hissed into her ear. Shivers went down her spine. She pulled Law to the side and kicked a marine in the stomach sending him flying off the ship. She turn to punch another one but only found her crew mates standing.

_"Loot the ship people!" _Law called.

Rin ran into the heart of the ship. She went into the captains quarters took all the goods, she visited the kitchen but Rake already finished taking the food. She wondered to the lowest level of the warship. It was a small prison. It smelled awful and there was hardly any light. She heard quiet sobbing, it was a kid. Geez kids, she hated them. All they did was whine and cry. Kili was the only kid she loved, but he was family making him a different story. She walked up to the bars, in the far corner sat, curled up a small kid. He looked to be 7 or 8, Rin wasn't too sure.

_"Oi, brat!" _she snapped. Her voice sounded harsher then intended.

_"W…h. . are you?" _the child croaked.

_"Someone, why are you here?"_

_"Dunno miss"_

_"Then tell me where the key is." _As much as she hated children she couldn't stand one trapped like a rat in a trap.

_"It should be in the drawer of that desk." _

The child pointed to a old desk. It was decorated with filth and only filth. She rummaged through the drawers and found a rust key. She opened the cage, the child crept out. He was smaller than Kili, grey eyes, filthy blond hair and was skinny. She motioned the kid to follow her. They walked in silence, on the way up she visited the infirmary, It was half empty. She bet Law was the first one here.

When they got to the deck the child hid behind her, he held onto her jeans tightly, his eyes fearful. She looked at him and he at her. Law walked up to them.

_"Who's that?" _ he questioned.

_"A random kid locked up in a cell. Didn't know what to do so I freed him."_

_"And what are you going to do now?"_

_"You're the captain, not me." _She smiled sheepishly.

In the end Law let the child stay but Rin had to take care of him. He did that on purpose, she just knew it. The child's name was Arlo. He was 7, got captured on his island. He was sent to a different island which was way back. He now luckily was headed towards his home. Law said that if it was near they could drop him off. Arlo was also clingy, he never left Rin's side. The only time was when he went to bed, or when Bepo was near. She didn't mind since he was quiet. She didn't treat him differently , she wasn't all motherly or sisterly. Law had called her to his office.

_"Now Rin, you have to care for Arlo. That's for pissing me off .You have to do the laundry, that's for this morning. You also have to help Uncle with cooking and cleaning. That's for sleeping under my bed. All that for the whole week. "_

_"I hate you so much right now."_

_"You can also clean the bathrooms if you want."_

When she said what she wanted she walked out. Arlo was sitting on the floor outside Law's room, his head on his knees. He looked all gloom and doom. She wondered what happened to him on the ship. Geez this kid needs to cheer up.

_"Arlo, for fuck sake cheer up."_

Arlo just shivered and walked behind her. She needed to cheer him up, but then why should she? They walked to the kitchen, she informed Uncle of her orders.

_" Ahhh! An extra pair of hands, good. Dex been slacking off lately." _Uncle chirped. "_Ah here now! look at you! Your just skin and bone. Come here I'll whip you up something to eat." _He spun around to the cooking machine. In less than a minute he made a pile of French toasts. Arlo looked at them, his mouth watering. He gobbled it up like a wolf.

* * *

_"Rin-kun, Can you tell me a story?" _he asked timidly.

_"Ah, I don't know any good ones."_

_"Please." _He pleaded.

_"I'll ask Penguin."_

She walked out of his room, well it was actually the triplets. They had one free bed so Arlo joined them. Their room had a god hidden stash of alcohol. The room smelled of unwashed socks and sweat. She walked down the hall, trying not to think about it.

_"Oi, Pen, Sachi tell the kid a story." _She ordered. "_Please."_

_"I don't know any," _ they both whined.

_"Hmmm. AH I know, you can tell us about how you defeated Sid."_

_"Who?"_ they questioned.

_"Ice freak."_

_"Ahhh"_

After much persuading they agreed. They were sitting on Zurvan's bed. Sachi cleared his throat.

_"Well as you should know first this person here" _he pointed at Rin. _"Got caught by a guy called Stribog, who's an ice freak. She was held captor for a good week. Stribog wanted to marry her and all that, you know or maby you don't you're a kid after all. Adult stuff let's go with that. Anyway the captain was all pissed off, he was thinking of a plan. He ordered Ike, Emad and Zurvan to dress the same and scout the castle. Since they all look the same one would be posing as a butler or something. Any way Emad and Zurvan came back. Told us the layout of the castle, how many guards and the wedding plans. Heh Ice freak thought he could steal capti' girl." _ At that Sachi got punched by a very red Rin. Since Sachi was massaging his jaw, Penguin took over.

_"Heheh, Sachi you shouldn't have said that. As Sachi said Ice guy wanted to get hitched with our Rin. Captain Law was fuming and all. He came up with the plan to get the guy drunk and hide Rake in the bu-" _The door opened, Emad stood still seeing three people who should not be in the room startled him. He laughed at Sachi's red cheek, he knew how sore it was, she had power. Rin told him what was going on, so he flopped onto his bed and listened.

_"Hide Rake in the bushes. Rake would have sea stone cuffs. Don't ask where we got them, maybe someone is into that kind of stuff. Heh. Anyway…. Yea so everything went according to plan..but Rake didn't lock the cuffs so he got frozen. Rin here was thrown off into the sea by him thou. Bepo saved her and she wasn't breathing so Law cut her dress open."_ At that Penguin blushed, the memory of seeing the only female on the crew in her underwear was so hot. Rin seeing this didn't wait to punch him in the jaw. Emad laughed and continued on.

_"Pfffttt. Yea she was out cold for a week. During the week Law got so pissed off he went to the guys house. Then shit hit the fan, cap won of course. He came out with a few scratches and bruises. He said something about an ice tiger and the guy having an ice hand. Anywho cap made a deal with Stribod. Our crewmate for his heart. Yes?" _

_"How did Captain Law-kun cut a man's heart without killing him?" _Arlo asked_._

_"Ohh. It's the captains devil fruit. The operation fruit. He can cut any limb or organ without killing the person. He can also make you have too many legs or arms. Quite funny his combinations at times. Back to the story. Stribog had no other choice but to free Rake. He said that unlike his family and enemies he was lucky. He told him he was lucky since he didn't freeze his circulatory system. That's how the story ends. Unless you want to hear what Rin did when she woke up." _He smiled innocently at Rin, but in his eyes malice was swimming.

_"Yes please" _Arlo whispered. His eyes half closed.

_"Well.." _Sachi, Penguin and Emad began.

_" First she had a mental breakdown.." _ Sachi began.

_"Then she made the captain angry.." _continued Penguin.

_"And that's all he needs to know. For the makers blood, he is a kid. Plus he is sleeping so shut up and get out." _Rin finished off.

Sachi and Penguin let out a quiet awww and left. Rin tucked in Arlo and left. Emad was shot Rin a evil glance. Geez Rin wondered what went on in men's heads. Outside Penguin and Sachi waited for Rin.

_"Soooo" _Penguin hummed.

_"How's the relationship?" _Sachi joined in.

Rin walked on. _"What relationship?" _

They two men were on either side. Making her be in the middle. _"Oh, you know with Law!" _exclaimed Penguin. "_Yeah! Don't be such a mean person." _

"_It's the same as you two have. Unless you're gay and have a threesomes with Law or something. So in short its captain-crewmate relationship." _She close the door to her room. She changed into her green pajamas, she felt wide awake. She didn't feel like sleeping yet. She looked at her blank canvas. She finished Law's portrait earlier that day. She didn't know who or what to paint. She sat in front of it anyway, pulled out her paints and brushes. She began to paint, like always letting her hand do whatever it wanted. A line there and a line there. She hummed along.

* * *

She didn't know what time it was but she got startled when she noticed Law in her room. He was sitting on her bed watching her paint.

_"That's a nice painting." _He pointed out.

_"Eh ..thanks." _Stammered Rin.

Now that she looked at it, it was pretty. A couple of pink Hyacinthus flowers, growing on an edge of a cliff, under the cliff was the sea. Yes she agreed with Law. It was a nice painting.

_"So why aren't you sleeping?" _she asked.

_"Insomnia. You?" Quick answer, she noted._

_"Not tired" _

_"You should sleep, it's bad for your health if you don't."_

_"A lot of things are."_

There was silence, Rin continued to paint and hum. Humming helped her during painting.

_"What's that song?" _ he asked.

_"something I made up."_

_"Sing it." _He ordered.

_"Nah"_

_"I'm the captain remember?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Then sing it"_

_"I'll sing a bit of it"_

That was final, just a bit of the song. It was a long song.

_"We live for today but we die for the next  
With blood in our veins and the air in our chest  
Oh, we step into war with our hearts on the line  
Dirt on our boots, it shakes free over time_

The music, it fades, the violence slows  
The darkness, it rises, as the sun goes

Love is a distant aroma at best,  
A withering smile that's stuck deep in your vest.  
The night air it wraps its fingers around,  
Your body, it shakes from the now distant sound,  
Oh, the sound of her voice - a sweet symphony,  
Played over and over until you are free.

The music, it fades, the violence slows  
The darkness arises, as the sun goes

Can you feel the new day rising,  
Climbing up the east horizon?

They controlled us  
Now we'll fight through  
Each and every one  
will start anew"

She yawned, she felt Law behind her. She tensed. Not sure what to do she ramble about how she should get to bed. Law's tanned arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest. She felt his breath on her neck.

_"You taste so sweet." _He mumbled.

Rin blushed, every time she thought of that bite she blushed. She shifted uncomfortably, making Law chuckle.

_"Am I making you uncomfortable?" _His husky voice sounded in her ears.

She didn't respond, only when Law lifted her up onto her bed. She started stuttering. He lay her softly in the sheets and he himself on top of her.

_"W….w….wacha…d…doin?" _Rin stuttered more.

Law smirk grew into a smile full of malice.

_"Just making sure you're not lonely tonight."_

That just made Rin blush more and making Law's smile wider. He stretched himself onto of Rin, resting his cheek on her shoulder, his eyes never leaving her face. Rin trying to distract herself closed her eyes and hummed the previous song. The heat coming off her captains body feeling cozy and sleepy.

* * *

-Law-

* * *

This woman was amusing and her power was incredible. He let it pass that she took the marine captain out without letting him have his fun. The way she smiled when she ripped the man's soul out, was just too much for him. The little brat was a bonus. He kept the brat on purpose and made Rin take care of him. The look that she gave him when he told her that, it was _I-will-kill-you-someday. _He would love to see her try but now he was too comfortable on her stomach. He didn't think he would sleep but his eyes were falling, maybe she was the solution to his sleeping problems?

**XylimLinyx; *cries* Omg thank you so much.**

**MsWildLuck: I tried to put some humor in it :) thx.**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Hehehe now you know.**

**Dhalmi93: I have no idea what to say, im just so happy about your comment.**

**Miss Doflamingo: Hehehe agreement! **

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Originally i wanted to make her laugh but she would get caught since laughing takes energy and all that. **

**MelissaRM: Thx.**

**Yeyeyeyeeyeyeye(Le me dancing) I uploaded a chapter faster than last time.**

**The song is Jon Licht and Daniel Licht - Honor for All, from the game Dishonored. **

**Next chapter whats up with Arlo?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Something was on top of her it wasn't light but it wasn't heavy. It was warm, she had a sense of déjà vu. She cracked her eyes open, to see that her room was dark, outside her window dark water was lit by side lights. The red lights flickered repeatedly. She tried to sit up but the thing pressing against her body was holding her down firmly. She looked down at her body. On top she saw her captain. Law was laying on top of her while she was his pillow. She tried to push him off and go to the bathroom. Only a dark chuckle rumbled against her chest.

"_Hi Law"_ she mumbled.

She felt the weight lift off her and pin her down again. Law's eyes met hers, his smirk was already present and his bed hair was bad for Rin's health. She thought she might die of a nosebleed, but instead she Mumbled a "_get off me, need bathroom."_ Law moved off her allowing her to go. After empting her bladder and washing her hands she went back. She currently was to tired and sleepy to care if Law was in her bed. She walked up to the bed side and stared at him and stared and stared. Law stared back his smirk growing wider by the minute.

"_Please get out of my bed, Now" _

Law just moved to the side making just enough space for her. She stared at him again, she didn't nothing but stare at him. Law grew tired and reached out, grabbed her wrist and pulled her beside him. Rin stayed still for a while but relaxed. She snuggled beside him and fell asleep instantly. Law pulled her into his chest making her bury herself in him. All was still and quiet for ten minutes. After ten minutes she woke up whit a jerk, head butting Law. She sat up.

"_Wtf are you doing in my bed?" _she asked.

"_Sleeping"_

"_You have your own bed"_

"_I told you. I don't want you to be lonely during the night."_

She opened her mouth to say something but clenched it shut. Law just smiled more and pulled her down and climbed on top of her. His eyes were locked onto hers. Rin couldn't fight the blush, it slowly made its way up. Law smiled and leaned his face closer to hers than ever. His luscious lips closer to hers, finally he kissed her gently. His hands exploring her body, Rin was so lost In the kiss she let him explore her mouth too. She pulled him closer by his hair and wrapped her legs around him. Law smirked against her lips.

* * *

They were rudely interrupted when two and a half men burst in. Penguin, Sachi and Arlo stood still, mouths hanging low. Sachi and Penguin covered Arlo's eyes and slowly walked out. Law let out a quiet laugh and turned to continue what he started.

After their heated interaction in the morning, Rin spent most her day in the library away from prying eyes. She wanted to be away from Penguin and Sachi and their questions. When she went into the mess hall to eat breakfast, she was clobbered with questions such as "_So how was your night" _or "_Did you enjoy last night"_. She was also of course accused of lying about her relationship. She saw her bounty poster too. It was awesome, it had her standing in front of a limp body and eating the man's soul. She was now know as Soul Dancer. She didn't know why she was called a dancer especially since she couldn't dance for her life. She asked why and was told that her fighting style looked like dancing. She might have used some Capoeira moves but apart from that she free styled, mixing boxing with pressure point fighting. She had a nice bounty of 90,000,000.

A slight tug brought her back to the living world. She really enjoyed the book and was annoyed that someone interrupted her.

"_Yeaaah"_ she said lazily.

"_Rin-kun will you read to me?" _A timid voice asked.

She looked at Arlo who held an old leather book. She didn't hear him coming in, she get Law to check her hearing. She nodded and put her book down. She lifted up Arlo into her lap and opened the black book. It read _Red Hood _in red. Rin read it many times to Kili. She began to read, it has started as usual but, during the middle a gruesome twist had happened. The wolf turned into a werewolf and ate the grandmother, he then turned the hunter and the Little red riding hood into a werewolf. The three then destroyed the whole village, killing or turning everyone into a werewolf. At the end of the book the whole town is a bunch of werewolves feasting on human flesh.

Arlo started to shake, Rin looked at him. He was crying. Great. She shook him lightly and asked him what's wrong. He turned and sobbed into her chest, her shirt became wet and was plastered to her body. She patted Arlo gently and peeled him off.

"_Im sorry…I….I know I'm….weak….Don't wanna be weak…"_

"_I asked what's wrong, not how strong you are."_ She snapped.

"_S..Sorry. .. see my village was burnt down and my parents died, I was taken care of by my grandmother but she…died…and I …got taken away. And I lied about my home island, I don't know the name of it but my aunt lives on the next Island Shabaody. That's why I lied!... Im sorry"_

Rin sighed she had no idea what to do, so she tried to calm him down, but he burst into more tears. She had enough of listening him cry.

"_Shut up" _she raised her voice.

As much as Arlo tried to hold back he failed, miserably. Rin stood up, put the book back and walked out leaving Arlo. She didn't slam the door even she wanted to. She walked to Law's office, without knocking she entered.

"_The little brat lied and he's crying. I don't do crying. Crying is a big no-no. Just drop him off a Sabaody. How long till we get there?"_ She said it like a machine gun.

"_Knock and we are going to land on Saboady in a few hours." _Law replied looking up at her.

Rin nodded in acknowledgement she was about to leave when she felt his hands wrap around her. Shit, when had he walked to her, she really needed to check her hearing. She was pulled back, he dragged her to his chair and propped her on his knees. She felt like a small child about to get scolded.

"_Shouldn't you be doing your chores?" _

"_Really?"_

His chest rumbled quietly as she huffed. She crossed her arms and tried to get up but Law's strong arms kept her down. He turned her around so she was straddling him. His hands slowly trailed under her shirt and pulling her closer to his body. He crashed his lips with hers and lifted her up onto his desk. Rin felt all the pens and books stab her back. She whimpered slightly at the pain. Law's body was pressing her into those sharp things making her whimper more. She felt Law smirk against her lips. Once again this day they were interrupted by a knock. Rin was half glad and half angry at whoever interrupted them. Law slowly crawled off her making sure to leave a trail of Goosebumps behind. Law sat down in his comfy looking chair and his subordinate came in. It was Vidar his face kept a poker face, as he told of the rocks on the sea floor. Law nodded and gave orders he then sent Vidar out. Rin sitting on the desk now swung her legs back and forward. She jumped off the desk and skipped towards the door. She was in a way better mood from the time she left Law's office. She made her way to the kitchen where Uncle was making Dinner. Uncle greeted her with a wide smile and a wave of the butcher knife, Rin smiled back and made her way to the sink. While scrubbing her hands Uncle gave her instructions.

* * *

She was cutting the carrots when Penguin and Sachi bounce in to announce they have arrived. Uncle let her go without any objections, Rin race past the two and out the submarines door. Sachi and Penguin close behind she ran to the railing. She could see the land less than two meters away. Everyone was on deck including Arlo and Law. Arlo now showed no trace of tears, he was beaming brightly. Law leaned against the door frame and Bepo stood behind him. She smiled cheekily at them, Arlo was hesitant at first but he ran towards her. Hugging her, his chocolate eyes staring at her. She hugged him back. She was starting to like children, well quiet ones that listened. She whispered into his ear "_I'll get you to your aunt, but no more lying. Ok?"_

A simple nod and a tighter hug gave her answer. She smiled and let go. They were at the shore now, the crew was jumping over the railing. Law gave the instructions out and went to get his nodachi. She helped Arlo get over the railing and set out looking for his aunt. She waved goodbye to the crew and told them she'll be back soon.

**Please don't kill me! Im truly sorry for not updating. But i had tests in school and other school stuff, BUT i do have good news! I'm on my Easter break! Yey i have two weeks off! Yey, two weeks for wasting my life in front of the computer. Yey? Anyway the chapter is kinda short but hopefully the next one will be longer! I am also very bad at making dramatic back stories, unless i can make them all emo and shit. I am also bad at writing well...you know sexual stuff so i left it out. Let your imagination do that part. Derp**

******Capoeira** is a Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance and music. It was developed in Brazil mainly by descendants of African slaves with Brazilian native influences, probably beginning in the 16th century. It is known by quick and complex moves, using mainly power, speed, and leverage for leg sweeps.

**Miss Doflamingo: I'm really happy to hear it :D**

**XylimLinyx: I tried my best to make him so. **

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: High five!**

**MsWildLuck: I try my best to built it, not too fast but not too slow.**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I just love fluff and tickle wars, so i couldn't resist the urge.**

**Ellerocks92: Well I always like to write stories, but I never had the courage to show it to someone until now. :**

**MelissaRM and aaroniteXkryptonite: Thank you so much.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

They have been walking for the whole day but luck wasn't so gracious. They had been walking and walking and well…how could they just not visit the Sabondy park or the shopping distract? They did spend most of their day in those places but if Law didn't know it would be alright. After their long day of 'searching' they were tired. Rin kept say "No worries we'll find her tomorrow but remember say nothing about the park"

"What about all the shopping we did?" Arlo asked.

At that Rin smiled innocently and pointed to her bag. The little sack dangled beside her hip and her wakizashi. They hadn't even gotten a meter away and Bepo was running after them. He said captains orders her to have her wakizashi. Rin pouted and took it without objections. Captains orders were captains orders. She sent a depressed Bepo away and they were on their way.

"Arlo how does your aunt look like?"

"Well she from my mother's side so, blond, curly hair and brown eyes. She smaller then you I'd say and wears thick glasses."

_"Hm, we set out tomorrow early in the morning"_

She nodded she will be on the lookout tomorrow, if she can't find her she'll just use her soul fruit. Her fruit…Damn it she could have done it today, and she would have the little brat away from her. As they entered the submarine a delicious smell wafted to them. Both of their mouths watering madly. They skipped happily to the kitchen and sat at the table waiting for dinner. There was nothing for them to help with, since Dex got scolded by Law and Uncle. Which was funny to listen to. Law said one sentence while Uncle another. It looked like they practiced a lot to achieve that. Sometimes Uncle repeated word for word what Law said. Eating dinner was the same, loud with a load of laughter and perverted jokes. After dinner she took a long shower, her body relaxed and she felt tired and sleepy. Not bothered to put on her pajamas she walked to the door, locked it and slid into her bed.

* * *

A knock woke her up, it was one of the most irritating knocks ever. Plus it had to be at the best bit of her dream. She was dreaming of a fishing trip with her father and brother. They had caught a yellow sea king whose eyes were pink. Then before roasting it they danced and drank vodka. At dinner the Heart pirates joined them, after dinner her family said their farewells and she was off into the wide world. She was on the submarine when the same Sea king showed up again. Its furry body went under the submarine and it carried the ship into the sky. In the sky they met a green eagle. It was about to give something to them. Then the knock came, she hoarsely yelled for the person to come in. The handle rattled loudly and someone yelled _"Rin, Its locked."_

Slowly she got up, reminding herself she was naked, she slipped on some panties and put a hoodie on herself. She unlocked the door and cracked it open. Vidar popped his head in, seeing her in her current clothing he blushed slightly.

_"Eh, captin' wants to see ya." _He stuttered.

Rin nodded and went into the bathroom. She pulled on some shorts, she wasn't going to let everybody see her ass. She washed herself and made her way to Law's quarters. She would pin Vidar as the least perverted man on the ship. Now she changed her opinion. The good thing about Vidar was that he got used to having her around. He stopped being an ass and even trained with her. He was a very well trained in the use of a long-sword. She also learned that he was saved by Law, that Law saved him when he was dying in his bed. He had some rare disease that everybody forgot about. He was now loyal to him and waiiting for the(hopefully never to come) day when he could save Law the same way Law saved him. Another thing that annoyed her was she only slept for an hour or so. Could she not even get a normal amount of sleep? She knocked on Law's door and without waiting she came in.

_"And you called me in the middle of my awesome dream why?" _she questioned.

_"To make sure your not lonely of course!" _He acted like her questioned hurt his feelings.

_"What's with you and loneliness?"_ Rin snapped at him.

_"Your moving rooms"_

_"Sorry? where I like my room."_

_"Here."_

Before she could say something. Law made a few long strides towards her and lifted her up bridal style. Rin hated being lifted up since her brother dropped her into stinging nettles. She automatically wrapped her arms around Laws neck. Law smirked and held her tighter, his gait was light and quiet. In no time they were in bed, Rin half way to her dream land and Law reading his medical book.

* * *

The next morning she woke, head on Laws stomach and the rest of her body was sprawled taking half of the bed. Law was already awake continuing his medical literature. She somehow made her way to Law's bathroom, it was way bigger and it had a bath which she of course filled. Slowly she slipped into the bath, she hadn't been in one for a while. The water was waking her slowly, after a while she heard Law come in but her closed eyes stayed closed. She felt Law slip into the bath with her and he maneuvered her somehow. She was now leaning against him, his arms were tightly wrapped around her so it was impossible for her to run away. Instead she made herself comfortable, she heard Law quiet chuckle. They sat there in silence, the water getting cooler. It was all still until Rin's stomach decided to make a demand for food. It rumbled loudly disturbing the peace and quiet. Law let out another chuckle, this time a louder one.

After their breakfast which was at 6am, Rin headed to her room. She changed into fresh clothes, made her bed and went up onto the deck.

On deck she was surprised to see Arlo. He looked tired.

_"What happened to you?" _she asked.

_"I couldn't sleep, I was trying to remember where aunt lived"_

_"Jeez really? Next time sleep. Today we will find her. Today I'm a woman with a plan!" _

His face brightened a bit. She sat down cross legged beside him. Closing her eyes she called her power. Instantly she was surrounded by souls. All different shapes, sizes and colors. Arlo's was a cute, little, orange tree with green swirls. She noticed that the star had a memory of his mother. Which was good. Since the aunt was her sister the souls will be similar. From experimenting back home she learned that she could identify people by the pattern and shape. The little particle was a delicate petal, it also had green swirls. So the swirls were from the mothers side. She now focused on Sabondy, million souls were there. One caught her attention is was like a raging flame. Everything about it was fiery, she noticed it was small but it seemed it should be bigger. She didn't want to lose her energy on pondering who the owner was so she kept going. She saw the nobles soul which were plain disgusting, she saw a T-rex shaped one too(which was adorably cute) and finally she found was she was looking for. She found two souls similar to Arlo's. One was a small flower with green swirls and the other one was a bouquet with green swirls.

She opened her eyes and looked at Arlo.

_"What's the time?" _She questioned.

_"I guess its round nine now"_

It took three hours to find them. Since Sabondy was a large island she wasn't surprised. She stood up, stretching and yawning. She pulled Arlo to his feet and set off. Arlo knowing they were off to find his aunt followed.

**Here is a chapter :D Yey! I was sopposed to post it two days ago but they just had to do a two second power cut. And I just had to not save! Hooray for fuck ups! Rin has weird dreams like me! The dream was actually based of mine, I had a dream like that last week. It was weird as hell. Can you guess who is going to be in the next chapter? and can you guess who is the animal shaped soul?**

**MsWildLuck:*smiles back and hugs you* Thank you!**

**XylimLinyx: Thank you! Yes she cant say no to him, I dont think I would too.**

**aaroniteXkryptonite: I try to update as soon as possible(but i fail miserably)**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: streamyness?**

**Girl-luvs-manga: yes, I imagine that he is a sadist but can be caring at times. Or that he can be just a sadist 24/7.**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Hehehe thanks for the idea :D I think they like each other. Ya know.**

**MelissaRM:* receives sweaty Bepo hug. Runs around yelling "I GIT A BEAR HUG! MY LIFE IS PARTLY COMPLETED!"**

**Miss Doflamingo: Best sexy sound I heard so far.(dose that sound wrong or is it just me?)**


	15. AN

**Sorry guys that its taking me so long but i have a new story to work on in school. Its gonna be some lame crappy one but still i have to do it. I've been working on the next chapter for this one thou, but i have no idea when i shall upload it. D: Im typing as fast as i can but im such a failure. :'( Please dont hate me and once again im very sorry.**


	16. Chapter 15

_"My legs are killin me Rin-kun!" _Arlo whined for the umpteenth time

She sighed._"Do you want ice cream we can sit while eating." _Rin proposed seeing an ice cream stand.

They made their way through the crowd and past the many shops, restaurants and attractions. The Place was so crowded that Rin gave a piggyback ride to Arlo. He seemed to enjoy this very much, pointing their way through and pointing at pretty much at what any child would point. They got their ice cream, Rin got a one scoop of chocolate and one of honeycomb, Arlo got one of strawberry and one of rocky road. They weather was nice for searching, it wasn't raining or the wind wasn't a bitch. Rin was grateful for that she didn't feel like getting soaked to her bare bones. It was nice and sunny and she was glad for her clothing. A black tank top, jean shorts and her overalls fully unzipped showing off the top of her shorts. The slight breeze that was present would give her chill and she was happy that Law forced her to wear the overalls. She of course went off with no shoes and Law also forced her to wear them but Rin being a sneaky person by nature she shoved them into her bag. They sat down on a bench near the side walk, eating their ice cream. She was observing the people when a man came running down, he was screaming about not wanting to go back. He had a collar which he was pulling at. Rin made no move towards him, she wasn't stupid, she collected information about this place. One thing she learned she was to stay away from people with collars and to stay away from the Celestial Dragons. She grabbed Arlos hand and walked the other way. She didn't want to get mixed up with them, she _actually _wanted to follow Laws orders. Arlo didn't question Rin's decision, he trusted her. She pulled him into a dark alley when she saw him. Walking and not giving a fuck about other people. Not only was his appearance truly appalling but his aura was even worse.

_"Come on. We're going. The sooner I get you to your aunt the better"_ Rin growled.

They set off again, they already visited one of the soul owners, but it happened to be a very,_ very _old okama_._ His name was Berta. His was a very nice and loving charater but what they saw they could not unsee. Rin was sure she would have nightmares for months. They were than swept into the house for some tea and breakfast. Rin than received a map of the place. The island was divided into 79 areas.

1-29: A lawless area where pirates and bounty hunters run amok

30-39: Sabaody Park, an amusement park with bubble-based attractions

40-49: A tourist area, filled with shops and souvenir stands

50-59: A shipping area

60-69: Local headquarters for the Marines

70-79: A hotel town

They were slowly making their way to grove 31. There were few houses and were always in a cluster. Rin walked up to a stone made house. The roof had the usual ball thing on top. She wondered who has created these houses and why was everything so….round. Arlo knocked timidly on the blue door. There was a lot of noise like banging and things clattering on the floor. The door swung open and a small lady stood there. Her hair was a wild mess and her thick glasses were falling off. She patted her blond curls and straightened her glasses. She looked up and down at Rin and then at Arlo. Her face lit up into a smile and then she broke down. She hugged her dear nephew. Arlo hugged back.

_"My dear boy your safe! I'm so sorry for what happened back home." _ She looked up. _"Thank you dear girl for bringing my dear nephew back." _She sobbed.

Rin just smiled back and turned to leave, when Arlo hugged her.

_"Thank you Rin." _ He mumbled into her back. She laughed lightly and started again. Arlo let her go right away catching the drift. She raised her hand as a goodbye forever sign. She now had no Arlo to worry about which made her sad but happy at the same time.

* * *

Rin was walking back to the submarine when she heard a loud crash. She then saw a large tanned man swinging a large column around trying to hit a masked man. The masked man blond mane flowed as he flipped back. She watched in awe as the blondie preformed a series of flips and jumps, and damn was he good. She scanned each one before giving them both their proper names and bounties. Urouge bounty of 108,000,000 and Killer of 200,000,000. Then out of nowhere a third party joined, the cute dinosaur soul owner. X Drake bounty of 222,000,000, he was like the other two as well as her captain a Supernova. A rookie with a bounty over 100,000,000 that was a rookie, Rin herself whished to be one of the 11 supernovas. She could imagine running around and rubbing her high bounty into other pirate faces. She giggled to herself and skipped towards her sitting captain. As she approached so did X Darke and she could hear Law casually asking _"Yo, Drake. how many people have you killed?" _Drake just shook his head in a "what-a-weird-person" way, and walked away.

Rin skipped towards Law and said. _"That ginger fucker is a dinosaur, how awesome is that?" _

Her eyes wide open and excitement written all over her, she was about to run up to Drake and steal his hat just to see him flip out, but sadly as if Law had read her mind he said. _"Rin, I see you got Arlo off our hands"_

_"Oiiiiii Drake!"_ She called and he turned around. "_Change your form will ya?" _He shook his head and turned to leave._ "Come on! Don't be a bitch! I bet you its cute and all!"_ He ignored her. _"I'll feed you people and get other animals too!"_ At that he turned and growled, it wasn't a human growl that's for sure. For a second she hoped he actually would but her hopes were crushed when he said. "_I am not a pet"_ and left. She turned back to Law.

_"What crawled up his ass? Anyway Duh, after I used my soul-soul fruit, the rest was a piece of cake"_

_"Alright, lets go, I heard that there's an slave auction house here, it might be amusing. Rin where are your shoes?" _

_"In my bag. What's amusing about an auction house which sells slaves, humans? That's more likely to be sick. Then there is the fact you are a sick bastard." _She sighed before Law hit on her head with his nodaci.

It took them some time to get to grove 1. The journey was filled with Rin's foul names at Law for hitting her head and causing a splitting headache. At one point she refused to walk, she knew she was like a child but Law's actions were serving as amusement so she couldn't help it. Finally Law having enough of her gave his nodaci to Bepo and flung her over his shoulder. So she was not only with her nicknames but cursing and she could out curse any sailor.

_"Calm the fuck down we are here. Wait, no, stop struggling…..why you.."_

_"Finally I am free!" _She struggled off him, then she turned and gave a quick peck to Law. Half running away from Law half skipping she entered into the building. A huge stage was in front of her and between too many rows of chairs for her taste. In fact why was there so many? Surly this wasn't so popular, at least she hoped. She jumped over the first few rows and sat down. Law and the others followed her to the same row. Law sat beside her taking up at least 2 seat and Rin secured beside him, while Penguin, Sachi and Bepo stood. She petted Bepo's head and then asked.

"Do you really have sprawl all over?"

"Yeah"

Hearing heavy footstep she turned around. Seeing the same flame bit bigger then before she examined the man. The supernova with the highest bounty and beside him the same athletic blondie. 470,000,000 Eustass Kid, his red head turned their way and a not so innocent smile on plastered across his face. She heard him say "_...I've heard rumors about him, and they weren't pleasant. His manners aren't too good either..."_ to his first mate. She could see why he said the last part, Law did flip them off.

_"See I told you we need a whore on our ship, even that Trafalgar has one."_ She knew it was aimed to piss her off, but she just played along, smiling innocently and flapping her eyelashes. The effect was Kid laughing his ass off and her raising her eyebrow in a fake disbelief. Law looked at her disapprovingly.

_"What? I don't give two shits about what he thinks about me. Anyway he is a drag queen so he makes a drama out of everything." _ She waved her hand towards him. _"Not to mention a bad drag queen since his fashion style is fucked up"_

Law smirked and his shoulder shook in quiet laughter. Kid was livid and Killer just looking at her, or at least hi mask was turned in her direction. She noticed how his soul or flame was growing bgger each second. So it grew when he was angry and it tiny when he was calm. It was a good thing if she ever needed something from him she would know if she was pissing him off or not.

_"You fucking whore, you dare to insult me?"_ He growled _"And my wardrobe is just fine!"_

She nodded her head eagerly like a child would making Eustass even more pissed off._ "I'm not the one wearing a blue sash, yellow lizard print trousers and a oh my god furry coat. And what's up with the belt and lipstick?"_

Sadly for Rin the auction house was full now and the lights dimmed and the show was about to begin. So the fuming Eustass wouldn't explode. She was having one hell of a mood swung day that's for sure. "_Fuck being a woman and having periods was a pain"_ she thought to herself.

**Thank you all for waiting sooooo long, I am now finished the shitty school story got 73% or 74% on I'm going have to study YEY(so much life in that) Summer exams YEY(same here) Anyway Thank you all so so very very much, I love you all and I'm sending you hugs and all that. :D And yeah she got her period, happy days(or something) :D**


	17. Chapter 16

"Law I'm bored lets go and this place reeks." Rin whispered.

Law shook his head no. So Rin sat and watched, she watched people coming on and getting sold. Young girls to old perverted men and so on. The announcer or whatever he was, wasn't helping either. His loud, unfashionable clothes and his voice were driving Rin up the wall. She, if it wasn't for Law, would already punched him in the face and free every slave there was. She couldn't bare with seeing people sold off like old, unwanted toys. One of the slaves, a former pirate bit his tongue off, causing all the present pirates to acknowledge him and the rest to panic. It made sense that he would want to die then be a slave. To entertain herself in a better way she soul scouted the area. Seeing Laws, Kids, Celestial Dragons and another very powerful soul. At some point the Straw hat pirates came in. Sadly the actually Straw hat wasn't there nor the swordsman. Two more supernovas to add to the "to meet" list. They were also joined by the noble shitbags. The same one that shot the collared man. All women had looked away or covered themselves, but Rin had stayed put. If the guy had a problem she would deal with it. Law on the other hand didn't want to take any chances so he pulled Rin close to him. The guy went by noticing nothing and sat beside his father and sister. A huge covered up fish tank rolled in after that. Everyone was gasping and wondering what was in it. Rin was amazed that these people knew how to breath, it was so damn obvious that it was a mermaid or something along those lines. Everyone gasped in surprise as the contents of the tan was revealed.

A young, green haired and frightened out of her wits mermaid. Her lips moving but no sound coming out. She was begging to be released as the bidding began. The announcer guy hadn't even finished his sentence when the shitbag Charlos screamed _"5 hundred million" _No one spoke, a dead silence filled the room. The Straw hat woman dropped her number, the orange star crying and the pink man too.

_"It's like a symbol of how messed up this world is, I've seen enough of this farce, we're leaving" _Eustass said and walked to the exit. She agreed with him whole heartily.

Then a loud hum-like noise and a crash followed. The door was broke down and the audience went flying. Straw hat Luffy emerged from the smoke caused. He argued with dome guy and the swordsman Zoro. He then charged at the stage screaming Camie, the pink man running after him trying to stop him. It then turned out he was a fish man. The whole room gasped and started to scream racist things, throwing the nearest none valuable things at him. Rin had well enough of their shit, when the Charlos shitbag shot the fishman. He danced a victory dance which totally sucked. Luffy seeming to be very, very pissed off. Started to stalk toward the Celestial shitbag, the fishman stopped him, the fishman begging him not to do anything irrational but the Straw hat ignored him and continued stalking. The celestial panicking shot at him, each time missing. Luffy full of anger punched him. His punched sent the bastard flying.

Another dead silence filled the room, Straw hat Luffy apologizing and Law smirking, well until the other two Celestials flipped out. The father stared to yell for an admiral and that everyone should attack them. The fighting begun, it was quite a boring one to watch. The guards posed no danger to the Straw hats. The heart and Kid pirates stayed in their spot. Rin admired their fighting styles. The blonds kicks, blue haird ones fire spitting and so on. Zoro cut the tank in half and nearly took out Straw hat and the blond. Then another woman, skeleton and a man 'crashed the party'.

_"Oi, Law the navy is here, they were since the beginning."_ Rin whispered

He nodded. The Straw hats then panicked about the navy coming.

_"The navy is here, Straw hat." _Law spoke up.

_"What's up with you? And what's whit the bear?" _Luffy turned to him.

_"Those guys have had this hall surrounded since before the auction started. After all, there's a HQ outpost right on this archipelago. I have no idea who they wanted to catch…They couldn't have known that someone would beat up the Celestial Dragons though, right?" _He laughed. _"You've showed me something rather interesting Straw hat crew."_ Law smiled his creepy smile.

The black haired woman informed Luffy who Law and Kid were. Rin was about to correct her that Kid was actually Eustass "Drama Queen" Kid. When the Celectial woman pointed a gun at the mermaid. She spouted something when a powerful force knocked her out. Another ghastly silence filled the room. Someone was walking through the hole in the wall and a bigger hole made by a giant. It happened to be an old man, he was also the powerful soul. Rin couldn't believe it was the actually guy. _The guy._ The one and only Dark king Rayligh. He was saying something to the giant and then laughing but Rin was too stunned. Law and Kid were tense and quiet just like Rin. The old man sent out another wave, knocking out the rest of the room, apart from the three supernova crews. Rin blacked out for less than two minutes. By the time she woke up Law was gone. So was Luffy and Kid. She looked to Bepo.

_"Where is he?"_

_"Outside fighting"_

Rin looked around, the place was a mess, the walls crumbling and so on. She sat up from her laying position and stretched. Her back cracking as well as her joints. The seats were comfortable to sit but not to sleep. The dark king was already gone and she felt sad for not saying hi to him. She sighed and stood up.

_"Come on let's see how it's going." _Rin yawned. Walking to the front door she notice the other two crews followed them. She smirked.

_"What you smirking bout?" _Asked Killer.

"How does your hair not annoy you?" She answered back and skipped away.

"Don't mind her she a little bit crazy" Sachi sighed.

"Awesomely crazy" Penguin blushed.

Killer not wanting to catch their idiocy walked on. Rin already being outside saw the mayhem. Marines laying on the ground beaten up and bloodied. Other were running around headless or armless or legless. Straw Hat Luffy somehow become a chibi. As she thought the three captains were arguing about who should fight. Rin not wanting to hear any of this tuned out. Walking over to Luffy she picked him up. She pulled at his cheeks and they stretched easily. He was back to normal when she was still stretching his face.

_"Oi, what are you doing?"_ Asked Zoro.

_"He stretches, its amusing"_

_"How is his stretching amusing?" _

_"Oi marimo, if she wants to stretch his face let her."_ The blond one kicked Zoro across the head. Then twirled to Rin._ "I'm Sanji, and what might your name be, miss?"_

_"Rin" _She answerd bluntly.

_"Rin-cwannn such a cute name!" _He twirled some more.

Rin not wanting to associate with left him hanging. She knew that he was a plain womanizer and fell for each woman he saw. She walked to Law and asked. _"Ready to go?"_

_"We were waiting for you" _He smirked at her, making Rin pout. Setting off at a running pace they crossed the bridge, the marines still following. They had destroyed the bridge and gotten away….partly. For the next thing that happened was a yellow light hit Law. Rin's first instinct was to shriek.

_"Who the fuck are you to do that?"_ To a tall bear hat wearing man.

**SAZAM, New chapter :D I think the whole auction fighting scene went by too fast, or is it just me? Dunno, never mind. Anyway I somehow typed this out. Now I'm sadly obliged to tell you all, that I will have summer exams(kill me now) so I will be 'studying' away from the computer Q.Q Damn you exams and school. Anyway, thank you all for the last chapter reviews(I love every single one of you(EVERY SINGLE ONE(too much caffeine))) YEY Rin is like Sanji calling the Celestial Dragons shitbags (or something) **


	18. Chapter 18

_"Great I'm laying on the ground with a shitty cyborg hovering over me"_, Rin thought to herself. It was true if only Law and Kid would work together they could all be on their way. She sighed, she scrambled away from the fake Kuma. Half of its face gone reveling it's true form. Damn Killer was good with his cutting. Running behind Law who was worn out and beat up, not only him but Sachi, Penguin, Bepo, the new guy and the Kid pirates too. They all dogged the lasers again.

"_I'm telling you to fuck off Trafalgar."_ Yelled the drama queen.

Rin had just enough of their bullshit. They were acting like 2 year olds, both of them. Their pride was driving her insane. She dogged another beam, and found herself between Law and Kid. Bothe of them were within arm's reach so she proceeded with the her plan. Simply put she smacked them both across the head.

It seemed that all eyes were on her, when in fact only the new guy who now Rin remembered was called Jean Bart, he was saved by both Law and the straw hat. He was currently in a wrestling match with the fake Kuma.

_"For fuck sake grow up you two. You can abandon your pride for a few minutes and work together. Then we can all go happily to the ships and pretend it never happened."_ After finishing her speech she sighed deeply as both captains started to scold her_. "Oh shut it both of you, can't you see everybody else is working together for their survival? Huh? Are you two freaking blind?"_

It was true, both crews were supporting each other and trying to take down the fake Kuma. They hit it one after the other, came up with ideas and sharing them. Rin had to duck again, Bart struggling to stand after being thrown into a tree. Rin ran towards him taking out her blade, she concentrated all her power on it, to harden it. She sliced at its head and successfully taking off the hair and a bit of the chin, but her luck did not end there the blade kept going until it reached the navel. She landed gracefully and celebrated her success…for not too long sadly. Her precious blade had snapped in half, her face went from triumph to horror to miserable. She then had to doge Kid's metal arm_. "Well shit"_ she thought to herself.

_"Are you trying to kill me, ass?"_ she growled.

He ignored the comment and kept on bashing the fake Kuma. Law on the other hand was creating a room and switching rocks with nearby leaves. The rocks dropped on top of it crushing the head and Kid's arms destroying the rest. Rin sat on the wrecked land and smiled.

_"You finally came to your senses."_ She laughed, she was happy that the fight was all over. She was worn out and tired.

She regretted speaking out when Law strode over and glared daggers at her. Rin feeling that she was about to be painfully dissected and then fed to Bepo, started to inch away. She then started to get up so she could run but Law used his serious tone.

_"You are going to regret ordering me around." _That was all he said and walked to inspect the crews injuries.

She wondered what he had in mind, coming up with many scenarios she shivered. Now that she was standing up she skipped to the masked man. She stood in front of him and smiled again.

_"You're pretty good, we should spar sometime or something"_ She stretched her hand out.

Killer hesitated for a moment or two and shook her hand. _" Yeah, we should."_

Law was already leaving and the rest obediently followed.. She then skipped to Kid and smiled an evil smile. Kid already irritated by her presence growled. He looked ready to punch her face in and rip her apart, but the toll of the fight insured her safety…..for now.

_"What do you want pirate whore?"_

_"I can tell you a good lipstick selling shop if you want." _She cooed sweetly and trying to look as innocent as possible.

_"Why you-"_ He growled again.

_"Pink will go nice with the yellow in the trousers. Or maybe you should buy eyeliner, there is a new metallic collection. It will go with your powers and I'll bring the redness of your eyes out. How come-"_

She was cut off when kid sent her flying in the direction Law has gone. _"It's mighty kind of you to give me a lift!"_ she yelled and waved like an idiot while she flew. Kid had sent out all metal sharp object her way.

She ran as fast as she could for two reasons. One, she did not want to go back to the submarine alone and two, some of the metal was still chasing her. Damn he had a long reach with sending out metal things.

She laughed, ah, it was nice after a won battle, the feeling it gave you. That you defeated the enemy and that you were still alive. Unless a also very angry Law was plotting to kill you too. Her smile faded and she became serious. What was he plotting? She did see a bit of mischief in his eyes. She shivered again, somehow anger and mischief made a really twisted combination for Law.

She caught up to her crewmates and hopped onto the submarine. They immediately submerged and decided to be that way until the next day. Rin had after that ran into her room. What she saw was a shock. The whole place empty of her belongings and Jean Bart settling down.

_"Girl have you not head of knocking?"_ he questioned.

_"This was my room not too long ago."_ She explained and marched to Laws room.

She did not bother knocking since now it was hers too. A new cabinet was in the room, probably filled with her belongings. She did not even look at Law while she dived into his ever comfy bed. Pardon, her ever comfy bed. She wrapped the blanket around herself and hid herself from view. She peeked out a few times to see that Law was in his chair near his desk. He was holding some kind of book and surprisingly it was not a medical one. She read the first word. _"Treasure."_ They had a staring competition too and Law won. Of course he did, it was Law. He, without a word got up and climbed in beside her, he tapped her shoulder and waited. Rin did not answer and kept hiding in her blanket fortress she created.

_"Oi, oi what's wrong?"_ He finally asked with a deep sigh.

_"I don't feel like getting disembowel by you."_ She peeked out again.

Law chuckled and asked. _"Who gave you the idea of me disemboweling you?"_

_"You said that I'm gonna regret hitting you on the head."_

Law's face darkened, and his smirk which meant no good to her.

_"Don't worry you'll you will."_ His smirk widened. _"Now, sleep."_

_"But..clothes…..effort." _she whined. "_Oh Law does Bepo eat human flesh?"_

_"No, why you ask?"_

_"Just wondering." _

**I am back. Whoowhoo. For a little while :I . The exams were crap a always, but i think I passed them (maybe). I was lazy to write this chapter to be honest. Also I suck at the fight scene, and i cut out the bits we all know happened, and in the last chapter i also forgot about the whole "So, You know my name" moment. :I Silly me. I also think i made Rin overly happy in this chapter (prob coz i am too, for once ...), but hey i would be too if i just survived an epic battle. The book Law was reading was...Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson. :D YEY treasure. Hehehe can you guess what the punishment shall be, hehehe. OH, i shall be going to Poland on the 19 till the 3. Get some sun and all(hides under the desk and pulls down hoodie and whisperers "I'll burn in the sun thou") and so sorry for the shitty short chapter. D:**

**Miss Doflamingo: Thank you~ If i would ever meet Luffy I would start ****stretching ****his face too, and probably tie him into a knot XD**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Female power off we go :D**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: I...I...forgot about the blush moment. :I**

**Kaappimorso: I am sorry but I suck at epic fight moments, im sorry.**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: i was planning for Law to chuck the explosive collar at him, but decided against it, since I kinda ship em' :**

**MelissaRM: Thank you~**

**Dhalmi93: I try my best.**


	19. Chapter 19

It been a few days since the pacifist incident, nothing happened that involved the punishment. The only thing to happen was Law deciding to save Straw hat. No one knew why, Law just said it would be a shame if he would die. So they went off to save him. Rin was sitting in the control room watching the fish swim by. She was tired from painting, she had her own special corner in the library now. She of course had to try it out, so she spent the night painting and coming up with her own Jolly Roger. Why? Well she was bored and she had caffeine, a lot of it. Her Jolly Roger consisted of a simple skull, it had stag horns and was surrounded by feathers on this painting. When Law saw it the next day he just complimented on the painting skills.

Rin sighed and looked at Penguin and Sachi steering the submarine. Jean watching them so he could learn and asking questions every now and then. Emad, Ike and Zurvan were checking to make sure all was alright. Dex and Uncle were cooking, Law was probably reading, Vidar was slacking off and Bepo was sleeping. It was boring on the submarine at times. This was different thou, everyone was nervous before the arrival at Marinefold. The marines were planning on killing Fire fist Ace. He was a part of the Whitebeard pirates, 2nd division captain, but trying to kill a 'son' of Whitebeard was crazy. . Not to mention whitebeard was a Yonko. He was one of the most powerful and notorious pirate captains. That was already a bad mistake for making him come. Every pirate, marine and civilian knew that Whitebeard would come and take Ace back. That was their plan, to take down Whitebeard and Ace there

Rin sighed again, why can't the marines leave the pirates alone. Just let them plunder all they want or just leave them to drift on the vast sea. That sounded nice drifting on the sea. Rin missed the sky at times, but they resurfaced often enough. Nobody to anger her, just let her be with her friends and let her paint.

All was quiet and still when Sachi announced they had arrived. Everyone waited for Law to come in and give out orders, Law strode in full height and gracefully as ever.

_"Alright, we grab Straw hat-ya and get the hell out. Got it?"_

_"Yes sir." _Everyone answered.

They surfaced and what they saw was literally a bloody mess. Dead bodies everywhere, people fighting and screaming. The smell was acrid, that it hurt the nostrils. In the middle of that chaos was another Yonko. Red haired Shanks, he was saying something about ending this war, but Rin's eyes were glued to Whitebeard. He stood there all bloodied, smiling and…dead. His coat has fallen showing off his perfectly un scratched back. She then turned her attention to Ace, who was also dead. Akinu one of the marine admirals looming over him. He was still an intimidating man even after death. She was dragged out of her amazement by a blue haired man with a big red nose. His top half flying towards her and screaming "_You forgot this!"_ and threw Straw hats hat. Rin caught it with easy and waved her hand as a thank you. Bepo ushered her in after that panicking about closing the door. She caught Shanks eye and smiled at him, he smiled back. Law running towards the operation room with Bepo behind. Rin walked toward there too, still holding the hat. The submarine sped up, and she collided with Penguin who set her straight, before running off. She peeked inside to see Law evaluating the damage done. Beside Straw hat was a blue fish man, he was a shichibukai, Jinbe.

_"Internal bleeding."_ that was all she heard. She knew it was bad, she was useless at operating but she wanted to help. So she went to her special painting corner. She started to paint, she started to paint the famous Straw hat. It was sitting safely on the floor beside her, she could help by staying out of the way.

Many hours, when Rin was well into the painting someone disturbed her. It was Ike, he had a calm look in his eye. He smiled warmly and said. _"You're worrying about an enemy, silly."_

_"So?"_

_"Why?"_

_"He just lost his brother, he is going to be traumatized, it's not pleasant trust me."_

_"Well he is alright for now, but he will live if wants to. It's up you him now." _

Relief washed over her, sighing deeply and a small smile on her now. Ike pointed at the painting before complementing her. Her smile grew bigger, she had to admit the triplets knew how to cheer her up. He told her that they were resurfacing before walking off. Rin now in a better mood stood and stretched, groaning as she did so. She looked at the straw hat for a minute or so, before picking it up and walking to the deck. On deck she saw another new person. A woman that was Law's height and long black hair. Guessing that she would be another shichibukai, Boa Hancock. Who stood there with a snake, a fucking snake. A shiver ran down her spine. Law was there talking to her, discussing Straw hats condition. Rin's grip tightened on the hat when the woman shot her a stare. She pushed past Law to meet her, how she hated people taller than her.

_"Give me Luffy's hat."_ She demanded.

_"No"_ Rin simply denied. _"This hat is mine responsibility till Straw hat wakes up."_

Rin walked towards Law to ask him how he was, but a fuming Boa stopped her. They had a staring competition, neither moving not saying a word. Finally Boa saying something about Rin stealing the love of her life and her killing Rin. Rin silently laughed, she would like to see her try. Finally getting out of Boa's reach, Rin scanned the deck. Law was not there. She sighed again, she did that a lot this day. She guessed that Law went to rest. She did not want to bother him so she went back to her special little corner. She loved her special corner, nice and cozy and her own. She set the hat back in place and started to paint again.

**Just a shite chapter i think, i had no idea for this one and i think I'm suffering from an identity crisis. I tried my best on this chap, but it's not my best one. Ah well, thanks for still sticking around and stuff.**

**Miss Doflamingo: I don't know does he? :P I guess he does since bears eat flesh.**

**Kaappimorso : Course he is, he is one masochistic, sadistic person.**

**Girl-luvs-manga: I try to make her funny and a colorful character :'**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: I think its part of his charm, don't you?**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: "mass murder crippled babies." Is it bad that I can actually imagine him doing that? And yes I now tell you all that Rin sucks at make up, so don't trust her. Muhahaha**

**KittyCatt1036 : Glad to make you laugh, hope wherever you're going will be fun. **

**WindWhistle21: You shall see. *throws glitter for effect***

**SolarEclipse: Shhhh, don't spoil it. C:**

**Shikyo-Jinsei: I'm planning on adding in Killer near the end chapters for some crack. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

_"Rin-ya, Rin-ya wake you, you'll catch a cold here."_ Someone shook her and she refused to be brought out into reality again. She was once again having a weird ass dream. This time she was dancing with trees before cutting them down and using them to make a fire, then she started to roast a wild boar. Even thou it was a dream the smell had reached her nose.

She grudgingly opened her eyes._ "Fuck off and let me sleep asshole." S_eeing Law with a slight annoyed look, she smiled childishly. Sitting up using a lot of effort, she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. "_Hm?_" She questioned.

_"We are at Amazon Lily, get dressed."_

_"I am dressed."_

He just looked at her, raising a brow. Rin sighed giving up, getting to her..-our room. She took a bath and got dressed into the boiler suit. The top she had chosen this time was a black wife beater, yes she has stole it from one of the crew mates. Vidar to be specific, he had ranted about some asshole who stole it, now he was going to know who. Putting her hair in a low pony tail and then running out to deck. She of course did not put on any shoes, why would she? Getting to deck, she looked around, they had passed. A huge gate behind them, they were at the Isle of Women. Finally she would have some girl fun…she hoped. Looking around she saw a ton of women, old and young. Sachi and Penguin as well as the rest were all red and murmuring about attractive women.

_"Get inside the sub. If you don't hurry you'll die."_ Law calmly answered as he dogged an arrow. Boa then said something about them being allies or something, not that Rin really cared what she said. Jinbe then joined them, still covered in bandages and breathing heavily. After some fussing around on the sub they were finally allowed to dock at the gulf. Rin asked if she could walk around the isle and was granted permission. Law looked a bit unhappy about that. He also threatened that he would sow boots onto her feet. She shrugged it off and ran onto the land. Stretching and then flopping beside a tree. Vidar came up and he looked pissed.

_"So you are the one who stole my best shirt."_ He asked.

Rin simply nodded which lead to Rin being tackled by Vidar. She than spent half a day running from him. The men mostly cared about the food and not being allowed to enter the Amazon. She still ran away from the frowning Vidar. Who was catching up, she was out of breath and so was he. She still ran she was not going to lose his shirt, she liked it too much. She turned around and ran into Vidar, tackling to the ground.

She came face to face with him, nose touching. "_No, this is my shirt now, fuck off."_ After saying that she ran to get her food. Vidar still on the ground blushing madly as Ike stood over him_. "Man, you just don't get them creatures, they get their own island and can rape easily."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"COME ON, no one is gonna believe you that a woman raped you. They don't do that, because they can't or some shit like that."_ Ike said a bit too loud causing everyone to look at him questionably. Vidar just shook his head, they had gotten used to Ike's weird theories and ideas. Rin hummed causally as she ate, bare feet playing with the grass. She suddenly saw Law coming out of the submarine with a sowing needle, surgical thread going through it and her boots.

_"Sweet, honey, Ice, Tea."_ She muttered as she finished her food in record time. Law coming nearer and nearer. He had the same dangerous gleam in his eyes. She stood face to face with Law, who somehow transported in front of her. She already had the victory smile on her. She drew close to Law's ears and whispered. _"Catch me if you can~"_ and skipped to the edge of their camp. Law getting the hint sprinted towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

Rin yelped and screamed something about being raped, causing once again for the whole crew and the Amazon women to look at them. Law froze upon realizing that the crew was watching him trying to sow the boots to her feet. He gave them a glare and they all went back to work. He turned to Rin and he got a light kick in the face. He frowned, then smirked. It creeped out Rin, so she slithered out of his reach and sprinted with her remaining strength to the bedroom. There she once again hid under the bed, this time rolling to the very back and stayed quiet. Law came in, locked the door and straight away said_: "At least I don't see you this time. Next time try to make it less obvious where you're running to."_ He stepped to the edge of the bed and looked under it. Rin looked like a curled up cat, with two eyes nearly glowing. She gave a defeated groan and somehow gotten out from under the bed. Law helped her out of course, by grabbing her forearms and pulling her out. He did not let go, he pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Straddling her like a horse.

_"Now then, the door is locked, you have nowhere to hide or run. What now?"_ He asked with his dangerous smirk. Rin was silent. _"And the guess what."_ He leaned closer to her ear. _"A discipline lesson is upon thee."_Rin had an attack of shivers, not only did she get them twice but thrice! Law smirk widened as he felt each one.

* * *

**There I the author shall stop telling you what happened next. Well apart from they had the best in Rin's opinion sex ever. Oh man, did the crew had to busy themselves. Not wanting to disturb this moment they had. The next morning was not any better for Rin, everyone asking how she was, she was tired as fuck and not to mention Law was all smug about it too. **

* * *

Rin was currently trying to paint, make sure you see the word trying. She couldn't why? Because of Sachi and Penguin. The god damned assholes were annoying her about last night, she would not lie about it. It was quite obvious too, the scratches, bite marks, bruises and hickeys were littered on her body. Law was no better, but at least he could walk whit out putting effort in it. Sachi and Penguin were hovering above her, breathing down her neck and asking stupid questions. So far Rin had no idea what she painted on, some lines and dots here and there. Finally the Amazon warriors came with dinner, so she left them biting the dust. First thou a stop to see the wounded person, Luffy to be exact.

**Short chapter, re-written many times and I ended up with this. TA DA. Hope ye like my sexual non sexual chapter. I would probably suck ass at the sex bit so why embarrass myself? ANy way was kinda busy since I went to a comic con in Dublin, and oh my god I am dead right now. It was fucking amazing and people recognized me and I had pictures taken and all. Oh, right I cosplayed Law of course :**

**I CAN ALSO EXPLAIN THE RAPE BIT.**

**Ehem, That character is based off my friend. We had a conversation like that once and it just kinda came to me. Basically the conversation went a little like this.**

* * *

**Him: Women can rape man and get away with it.**

**me: the fuck man? elaborate.**

**Him: Well, imagine a guy going into the garda station (garda=police) and saying "Oh no I've been raped."**

**me: I doubt he would say that but go on.**

**Him: Shut up. The garda goes "Oh, do you want an ice pack for your ass? or something?"**

**me: hehehehe I get that.**

**Him:...ok. Anyway, the victim goes "I was raped by a woman." Then what? Knowing the garda they would just ignore him and tell him to feck off.**

* * *

**So yeah I hope that sums it up.**

**ALSO to all the people who dont have accounts and has been commenting on this story I deeply apologies for being a blind bat. I do believe I have not been answering them.Q,Q Will you forgive me? plz bby plz do. q.q**

**Shikyo-Jinsei: I would stare at her too, I am not her biggest fan. And what is not more amusing then annoying a spoiled brat?**

**smileysparklea : I'm too much of a coward to actually talk to people, let alone tell them off. hasdfkjgaskjd Thank you~**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat : Hello~ Guess I am :**

**Dhalmi93 : I'm sorry for not updating. Q.Q**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: : Oh she will sing, trust me~ hehehehe.**

**Velonica14 : Don't thank me. You are too kind.**

**KittyCatt1036: let me wuv you~**

**Girl-luvs-manga: I kinda base Rin off me to be honest. You can insult me but I get really angry if some one dares to say a bad thing about my family or friends. : hehehe**


End file.
